¿Lazos de Sangre?
by Mitsui Neko
Summary: Rin, Miku y Len han crecido todo este tiempo creyendo que son hermanos de sangre formando un lazo fuerte lleno de felicidad, pero todo eso cambiara cuando el rubio empiece a sentir sentimientos fuera de lo familiar hacia su hermana peliturquesa ¿Que pasara? ¿Pero sobre todo cuanto tiempo soportaran estos "hermanos" reprimiendo su deseo hacia el otro? De Rated: T pasara Rated:M
1. Prologo

****_Hola de nuevo! :DD para los que no me conocen todavía mi nombre es Mitsu Neko, _

_una autora novata que viene a dejar sus intentos de fanfics -w-_

_Bueno, para esta ocasión vengo a dejar mi primer fanfic que contara con muchos capítulos *u* (Ya que el primero fue un One-shot)_

_Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen sus reviews ;u; ya sea para dar su opinión sobre el fico_

_o simplemente para aconsejar ^u^ _

_Aquí les dejo el prologo un tanto cortito, pero prometo actualizarlo pronto para el primer capitulo u_

_disfrútenlo! **(Pareja: LenxMiku :D)**_

* * *

**"¿Lazos de sangre?"**

Prólogo:

En un pequeño parque en el centro de la ciudad una tranquila mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de ahí viendo tranquilamente a sus gemelos de apenas unos 9 meses y 21 días de nacidos jugando en un corral diseñado especialmente para los bebes de su edad.

La rubia no les quitaba la vista de encima, a pesar de que el lugar contaba con mucha seguridad y vigilancia no quería que algo malo les pasara a sus pequeños.

Mientras veía muy atenta a sus hijos no se percato de una mujer que tomaba asiento a su lado. Ella miro de reojo a la desconocida que traía una carriola consigo y quito la manta que le tapaba dejando en descubierto a la criatura que yacía durmiendo ahí.

-Es hermosa- Sonrió cálidamente la madre de los gemelos a la otra mujer refiriéndose a la hija de esta quien la vio un poco confundida y luego correspondió el tierno gesto.

-Gracias... ¿Los de ahí son sus niños?- apuntaba con la mirada a los gemelos.

-Si apenas son unos pequeños pero son todos unos diablillos- Soltó una risa ingenua- ¿Qué edad tiene su hija?

-Oh, pues apenas va cumplir 2 años.

-¿En serio? Se ve más pequeña, es todo una lindura.

-Muchas gracias- Se animaba la ojerosa mujer de cabellos turquesa.- ¿Le gustaría cargarla?

-¿No es problema?

-¡Claro que no!- le sonrió gentilmente haciendo que la rubia entrara en confianza.-tenga...

La madre de los gemelos vio con ternura a la bebe que había en sus brazos. Cabello verde azulado como el de su madre, ojos color esmeralda que brillaban con encanto pero lo que más le gusto fue aquella hermosa sonrisa que le regalo al instante en que sus miradas se encontraron.

-Creo que le agrada...- La rubia no dijo nada, aun veía maravillada la sonrisa de la niña.- ¿Le importaría cuidármela un minuto mientras voy rápidamente a sacar dinero al banco de aquí cerca?

-oh claro- reaccionó al fin.- si con gusto, no se preocupe.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió la peliturquesa para luego acercarse donde su hija y depositarle un pequeño beso en su cabecita mientras le ponía una cadenita dorada con un emblema en forma de corazón.- Adiós mi pequeña...

Diciendo esto último la madre se fue... Para no volver.

La ojiambar espero por horas que ella regresara pero no lo hizo. Como si fuera poco su hija empezó a llorar por su madre que no se encontraba. No dudo en arrullarla hasta dejarla dormida y ponerla nuevamente en su carriola. La rubia tomo de sus gemelos y de la pequeña peliturquesa y regreso a casa.

-¡¿Podrías explicarme esto?!- el esposo de la mujer estaba en shock. Llegar a casa para encontrar a su esposa con un nuevo bebe que no era suyo, era inaceptable.

-Lo siento tanto amor pero... ¿Que querías que hiciera? Es que no podía dejarla ahí sola, abandonada, es solo una niña.

-Tienes un corazón muy grande...-concluyo el padre de los gemelos tomando asiento junto a su esposa cansado y agotado por su largo día de trabajo.- ¿Y qué haremos con ella...?- empezó a acariciar la cabecita de la bebe.

-Pues llevarla con la policía hasta que alguien de su familia la reclame...

- Tal vez o...-la bebe sostuvo su dedo sonriéndole.- podríamos adoptarla como nuestra hija.

-Querido... ¿Hablas en serio...?

-¿Por qué no? Nadie asegura que alguien la reclamara, la darán en adopción ¿y qué...? ¿Qué clase de vida tendría? No sería feliz... Aparte mira esa sonrisa...

-Es hermosa ¿verdad? Sería la hermana mayor de Rin y Len.

-¡Exacto! - ambos estaban emocionados con la idea.- ¿y qué nombre le pondremos...?

La rubia pensó y luego vio la cadenita dorada que la bebe tenia. Chupaba el emblema en forma de corazón, lo saco de su boca y vio lo que había escrito en el.

-Se llamara Miku... Mi querida hija Miku- le deposito un beso en su frente para luego arrullarla y dejarla dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con el paso del tiempo Miku, Rin y Len crecieron normalmente creyendo que eran hermanos de sangre. Los tres eran muy queridos, no había hermanos más unidos que ellos.

Al principio Miku contaba con su propia habitación y los gemelos compartían una durmiendo en sus literas; pero al llegar Rin a cierta edad sus padres creyeron que no era correcto que siguiera con su hermano así que se mudo con su hermana peliturquesa. Tal vez la única consecuencia fue que Len ya no pasaba más tiempo con ellas pero de el resto todo estaba bien... O eso parecía.

Cuando Miku cumplió los 14 y los gemelos tenían 12 su padre falleció de cáncer dejando a su esposa viuda y única a cargo de sus 3 hijos. Miku no y tardo en ofrecerse a ayudarla, así que mientras ella trabajaba la peliturquesa se quedaba a cargo en casa a cuidar a los gemelos.

Cuatro años después de aquel desafortunado suceso la vida de los "hermanos" aun continuaba... pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrá seguir esta dulce mentira...?

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí les dejo :3 esperen el primer capitulo pronto, Mitsui Neko fuera! X3_


	2. Mi Querido Hermano

_Hola todo el mundo! Estoy de regreso con el primer capitulo de este fanfic owo_

_Espero no haberme tardado tanto y si fue así lamento mucho la espera u.u_

_Gracias por los reviews :'3 mi inspiran a seguir con esta historia que espero les siga gustando ^u^_

_Aquí__ el primer capitulo ;D_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Querido hermano**

-¡Len despierta, Len despierta, Len despierta!- cantaban dos chicas de casi la misma edad mientras saltaban alegremente en la cama de su hermano quien se tapaba las orejas con las almohadas para no oír su escándalo.

-¡Bueno ya cállense!- se levanto furioso el rubio que cuando quería podía ser muy violento.

-Hay~ pero que delicado jajajaja- Brinco fuera de la cama la rubia de nombre Rin gemela del chico para bajar corriendo a la cocina.

-Idiota...- susurro para sí mismo pero la mayor de ellos lo escucho claramente.

-Len no le llames así a Rin, fue mi idea levantarte de esa forma- sonreía orgullosa la peliturquesa.- vamos levántate o llegaremos tarde, terminare el desayuno- dijo con ternura acariciando los cabellos del rubio.

-E...está bien Miku-neechan, en un momento bajo- Len correspondió la sonrisa de su hermana mayor.

El muchacho bajo ya con el uniforme puesto (Que consistía en una camisa blanca de botones, un pantalón gris oscuro con un saco del mismo color y una corbata roja vino, la cual nunca llevaba puesta aparte de ponerse el uniforme de mala gana) fue a la cocina encontrándose con sus dos hermanas también ya listas y desayunando tranquilamente.

-Al menos me hubieran esperado ¿No?- hablo con un deje de molestia.

-Lo sentimos mucho Len, pero se hace tarde, ven a comer para que nos vayamos- le pidió su hermana mayor en tono dulce.

-No te preocupes, solo tomare un licuado de plátano y ya, la verdad no tengo mucha hambre hoy - contesto de manera seca.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto preocupada la peliturquesa- podría hacerte mal...

-¡Bah! Déjalo Miku-chii, si él quiere matarse que lo haga- bufo Rin viendo a su gemelo de mala gana.

-Rin no hables así de tu hermano

Hablo una voz femenina y adulta proveniente de la sala, era la madre de los tres adolescentes que se preparaba para su trabajo.

-Miku, hija ¿Podrías venir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo...

-Claro madre- la peliaqua se levanto de la mesa dejando a sus hermanos solos para ir donde se encontraba su madre la cual parecía un tanto estresada provocando que su hija se preocupara por ella- ¿Que sucede mamá? ¿En qué me necesitas?

-Es sobre tu hermano Len...- hablo en tono serio- ...hace poco recibí sus calificaciones y han bajado demasiado, reprobó muchas materias, si no se pone al corriente estos últimos bimestres podría deber el año.

-¿Quieres que lo ayude con sus estudios...?

-No hija... Es más que eso, quiero que lo ayudes consigo mismo...-Miku levanto una ceja.- últimamente ha cambiado mucho, se ha vuelto muy pleitista en el colegio podrían expulsarlo, casi ya no habla conmigo es como si estuviera resentido...

-Tal vez porque lo sacaste del equipo de kendo que tanto amaba...- defendía a su hermanito la de ojos esmeraldas.

-Tenia que hacerlo, no me dejo opción; pero eso no está a discusión ¿Podrás hacerme este favor o no?

Miku soltó un suspiro y pensó un momento sobre la situación.- hace mucho que no paso tiempo a solas con el...- luego alzó su mirada para ver a su madre a los ojos.- pero bueno, cuenta conmigo mamá ¡Haré todo lo posible para ayudar a Lenii!- le sonrió con confianza, esa sonrisa tan dulce que le robo el corazón cuando ella era solo una bebe.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias hija, me tengo que ir a trabajar, ya estoy atrasada. Cuídate mucho y también a tus hermanitos- diciendo esto último tomo de su bolso y salió a gran velocidad sin tiempo de despedirse de los gemelos.

-¿Ya estas lista Miku-chii?- la peliaqua volteo hacia le entrada de la cocina donde sus hermanitos le esperaban ya listos para ir a clases.

-Sip, vamos rápido antes de que lleguemos tarde.

Caminando a paso rápido y aun lado de la otra estaban Rin y Miku platicando muy alegremente, por su lado Len iba un par de metros de tras de ellas caminando a paso lento, con la mirada baja y con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Las dos hermanas se detuvieron al cruce y parándose junto a la peliturquesa Len esperaba el cambio del semáforo para poder pasar; este cambio de rojo a verde para los peatones pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso su hermana mayor le tomo de la mano con la suya izquierda y con la derecha tomaba la mano de la rubia.

-¡O-oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? Ya estoy grande no necesito que me tomes de la mano al cruzar la calle.- dijo el rubio con un leve rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas blancas.

-Podrás ser muy grande pero sigo siendo tu hermana mayor y si quiero tomarte de la mano al cruzar no puedes negarte- sonrió victoriosa la peliturquesa; Len la miro de mala gana.

Una vez cruzada la calle Miku soltó a su hermana (la cual se adelanto) pero en ningún momento dejo el agarre de su hermano; Len caminaba avergonzado y con la mirada baja.

-Len...-hablo la peliturquesa rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Que sucede nee-chan?- pregunto el rubio con el rubor aun invadiendo sus mejillas.

-Se que tu y yo no hemos estado juntos desde hace tiempo...-Len le miro curioso.- me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría salir alguna vez conmigo? Dale, por lo buenos tiempos ¿Qué te parece? Querido hermano...

Len quedo mudo y se detuvo un instante parando a ambos, viendo a su hermana directamente a sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda... Espera ¿hermosos? Si, eran hermosos...

-Miku-neechan, yo...

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Por qué se detienen? ¡Llegaremos tarde!- grito la rubia desde la esquina apresurando a la pareja.

-Mejor me contestas en el almuerzo, ahora vamos o nos retrasaremos.- aun tomados de la mano, Miku jalo fuertemente al rubio; juntos corrieron alcanzando a su hermanita y finalmente llegaron a la escuela con unos minutos de sobra.

-vaya...-jadeaba Rin- jamás había corrido así en mi vida...-reía viendo a sus hermanos igual de agotados que ella pero su risa no duro al ver a las tres personas que se encontraban en la entrada del colegio.

Tres chicos, no más grandes que su hermana mayor, esperaban tranquilamente la llegada de su hermano menor (por unos minutos) Len.

El primero se llamaba Kasane Ted, un pelirrojo de cabello largo amarrado en un coleta con anteojos; el segundo un chico conocido simplemente como Rook era un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color ámbar, tenía la mirada de todo un busca pleitos; por ultimo pero no menos importante, el líder de ellos Honne dell, un albino de ojos rojos y cabello amarrado en un pequeña coleta, un fumador desde los 14 años.

Su presencia ahí no era casualidad, ellos buscaban a Len para pelear con él como era costumbre. Nunca dejaban en paz al rubio, fue en parte, culpa de ellos que lo sacaran del equipo de Kendo ya que lo embarcaron saliendo de sus clases y en un intento de defenderse saco la katana de su sensei con la que los amenazó.

Después de ese incidente no volvieron a acercarse a la escuela, pero ahora enterados de lo ocurrido llegaron para mofarse de él y de paso vengarse dándole una buena paliza.

-Mierda...-fue lo único que pudo decir Len al ver aquel trío esperándole, Miku soltó de inmediato la mano de su hermano pues no quería avergonzarle.

-¿Que hacemos ahora Len...?- pregunto su gemela.

-Ustedes solo entren, ellos me buscan a mí.

-Len por favor, no busques pleito con ellos. No quiero que te hagan daño o que te metas en problemas.- le suplico la peliturquesa a su hermano. Este la miro y acento con la cabeza.

-Ten cuidado y suerte.- dijo Rin mientras tomaba a Miku de la mano y temerosas entraban al colegio pasando de largo aquellos aterradores chicos.

Después de ellas intento entrar Len.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, es el temible Len Kagamine.- hablaba el albino de manera molesta.

El rubio le ignoro e intento pasar nuevamente pero el pelicastaño no le dejo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le pregunto el pelirrojo de lentes con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por favor...-hablo Len conteniendo su ira.- déjenme en paz chicos, solo quiero entrar a clases o se me hará tarde.

-¿Donde está tu katana para amenazarnos?- reía el ojiambar.

-No la necesita...- de pronto un chico de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes apareció acompañado de más chicos, alumnos de esa misma escuela.- ahora mejor váyanse o nosotros los sacaremos a la fuerza.

-Yuma...-hablo atónito el rubio ante la ayuda de su mejor amigo.

-¡Tsk!- Honne Dell bufo.- vámonos de aquí chicos- hablo con liderazgo haciendo que los otros dos le obedezcan.- por cierto Len...- le hablo a su enemigo antes de irse.- tu hermana Miku, cada día esta mas buena.- sonrió.

El tono pervertido en la voz del albino provoco que Len apretara fuertemente sus puños conteniendo las ganas de golpearle y tirarle todos los dientes de un puñetazo.

-Ignóralo...-intentaba calmarlo el pelirosa dándole leves palmadas en la espalda.- vamos entremos o llegaremos tarde a la clase.

-Si... -soltó un suspiro Len olvidando lo ocurrido.- vamos.

Ya un poco más tranquilo y en compañía de su mejor amigo el ojiazul entro a clases donde esperándole preocupadas estaban sus hermanas.

-¡Len!- grito Miku corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo tiernamente.- gracias a dios te encuentras bien.

Len ruborizo nuevamente al ver a su amigo conteniéndose la risa, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a su hermana peliturquesa de los hombros y la separo de su cuerpo rompiendo el abrazo.

-Miku por favor no hagas eso aquí...-decía aun avergonzado; su hermana también sonrojo.

-Lo siento, e-es que me preocupe por ti...-el menor la miro sorprendido.

-¡Si Len! Mas que molestarte deberías agradecer a Miku-chii, ella aviso a Yuma para que te ayudara.-hablo Rin un tanto molesta por la actitud de su hermano.

-¿E-en serio?

-Sip- sonrió el pelirosa.- de ella fue la idea y funciono muy bien, tienes una hermana muy lista.

Miku río con ternura ante el comentario de Yuma y le dio un golpe leve en su hombro.

-En ese caso... disculpa Miku y gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer nada querido hermano.- le sonrió revolviendo sus cabellos como siempre hacia.

En ese instante el profesor Hiyama entro al aula y pidió a todos sus alumnos que tomaran lugar en sus correspondidos asientos.

Al fin dio la hora del almuerzo y Miku busco a su hermano con desesperación pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte.

- ¿Donde está Len?-pregunto la peliaqua mientras tomaba asiento con sus amigas para comer junto con ellas.

-Seguro está comiendo solo en la azotea como siempre.- se quejaba la rubia de su hermano.

-Ya veo... Iré a buscarle.

-¡Espera Miku! ¿No vas a comer con nosotras?- dijo su amiga de cabellos verdes Gumi mientras hacia un puchero.

-Es que necesito hablar con él.

-¡ah! ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? ¡Si tu hermano es todo un bakarazu!- inflo sus cachetes de manera tierna.

-Ya déjale Gumi-hablo ahora una pelirosada de ojos azules, prima de Yuma.- si Miku quiere ser una hermana sobreprotectora que lo sea.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy una hermana sobreprotectora!- la peliturquesa se sonrojo levemente molesta.

-Entonces quédate…- dijo su amiga.

Miku dio un suspiro y sin más opción tomo su lugar junto a su hermana Rin y se dispuso a comer su almuerzo.

-Buena chica.- comento Luka sonriente para seguir leyendo su libro pero su atención fue acaparada por alguien más que pasaba por ese mismo lugar.

El siempre apuesto y joven maestro de Educación Física, Kamui-sensei pasaba por la cafetería vestido con el uniforme de las clases de Kendo que solo hacia resaltar mas su atractivo.

-Oh por dios…- la quijada casi se le caía a la pelirosada que comía con la mirada a su profesor.- ¿Es mi imaginación o cada día es más sexy?

Rin y Gumi rieron ante ese comentario de la mayor ya que esta siempre era muy seria y verla así les causaba mucha gracia.

-¿Kamui-sensei? ¿Dónde está? ¡Necesito hablar con él!- La peliturquesa se para y corrió casi como loca intentando alcanzar al alto maestro de cabellos morados.

-Tu hermana actúa muy rara hoy Rin-chan.- comento una castaña de nombre Meiko tomando lugar con el resto de las chicas.

-Lo sé.-suspiro.- a veces se parece mucho a Len.

-Kamui-sensei.-le hablo Miku al fin alcanzándolo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede señorita Kagamine?

-Por favor solo dígame Miku. -sonrió tiernamente.- venia a hablarle sobre mi hermano… Len.

-Oh si, el señor Kagamine.

-El era parte de su equipo de kendo y si no me equivoco uno de los mejore... Me preguntaba si podría aceptarlo otra vez.

El pelimorado se quedo viendo a la menor por un instante y luego hablo.

-Tu hermano tiene mucho talento y potencial pero... Desgraciadamente no es capaz de controlar sus acciones y se deja llevar fácilmente por sus instintos.

-Lo sé, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie sensei. ¡Por dios! Vivo con el.- el profesor puso atención a las palabras de la chica.- pero él ha cambiado, por favor de le otra oportunidad.

Gakupo pensó un momento la situación.- de acuerdo, lo aceptare otra vez. Creeré en tus palabras Miku, solo porque eres de mis alumnas más aplicadas.

-¡Muchas gracias Kamui-sensei!- se abrazo de su brazo con ternura mientras le sonreía.

-Bueno es suficiente...- apareció Rin detrás de su hermana y la jalo rompiendo el abrazo de ambos.- muchas gracias por aceptar a nuestro hermano nuevamente- la rubia había escuchado todo la discusión y ahora se llevaba a su hermana mayor lejos del profesor ya que el abrazo que le había dado provoco un ataque de celos por parte de su amiga pelirosada.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la escuela un rubio admiraba el cielo azulado pero cubierto de nubes mientras comía el obento que su hermana mayor gentilmente le había preparado. Sumido tanto en aquel hermoso cielo no noto la presencia de alguien más ahí.

-¡Hey! ¡Len!- el pelirosado saludo levemente con la mano dedicándole a su amigo una sonrisa que el rubio siempre había considerado falsa.

-Yuma... Sé que somos mejores amigos y te agradezco mucho tu ayuda de hoy pero, sabes muy bien que me gusta almorzar SOLO en la azotea.

-Si amigo lo sé- hablaba tranquilo.- pero es que hoy te note muy raro con Miku.

-¿Como que raro...?

-Cuando te abrazo se te subieron todos los colores a la cara- sonrió divertido al recordar aquel momento.- tú sueles ser más discreto respecto a lo que sientes por ella...

El rubio callo, pensando en alguna buena excusa para darle a su amigo pero no hallo ninguna.

-No sé qué decir, creo... -pensó.- creo que ya no puedo seguir mas ocultando este sentimiento hacia ella.

Así era, desde que Len podía recordar había sentido cierta atracción fuera de lo familiar hacia su hermana Miku.; jamás entendió la razón de aquel sentimiento pero este solo ha crecido más con el tiempo provocando en el rubio mucho dolor y culpa.

-¿Entonces qué...? ¿Piensas confesarte?- Yuma era el único que sabía de este amor "prohibido" de Len por su hermana mayor por lo cual siempre le ha ayudado constantemente dándole consejos y apoyándolo en todo lo necesario.

-No. Sé que puedo resistir...

-Explícame entonces que paso en el aula.

-Antes de que llegáramos al colegio... Miku me pidió que saliera con ella, algo así como una cita de hermanos...

-Eso lo explica todo -sonrió un tanto burlón el pelirosado ganándose la mirada asesina de su amigo.

-¿Saldrás con ella? Recuerda lo que te dije.

"Mantente distante" le había aconsejado Yuma "Tal vez con eso dejes de sentir algo hacia ella y termines enamorado de alguien."

La muerte de su padre fue la excusa perfecta para mantenerse distanciado pero últimamente la insistencia de Miku de estar con él hacia su trabajo más difícil; no sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría, entonces ¿Debía negarse a salir con ella? ¿Aunque lo deseara tanto?

-Si…

-¿"Si" que?

-Saldré con ella.- sonrió confiado y con ternura Len sin dejar de ver el hermoso cielo azul.

-Ya era hora de que recapacitaras- le devolvió la sonrisa su amigo.

* * *

_Se que no es mucho, pero prometo actualizar pronto TTuTT _

_(Sobre lo de "Bakarazu" así me dice mi amiga en vez de "baka" así que decidí ponerlo de esa manera -w-)_

_No dejen de leer que la historia se pondrá mas interesante :DD_

_y tengan paciencia si habrá lemmon por si se preguntan -3- XDD_

_Hasta pronto ;3_


	3. Una Cita de Hermanos

_Perdón__, perdón, perdón por el retraso! TT_TT_

_Pero con la escuela, el trabajo, el novio, el rol, etcétera se me hizo complicado seguir con el capitulo ;n;_

_En compensación por el atraso les dejo este capitulo super largo ._. (eso creo e.e)_

_Por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews ^u^ me inspiran como siempre a seguir y no abandonar la historia, en verdad son muy dulces gracias :')_

_Respecto a unas duda que hubieron por ahí: El personaje de Rook es un UTAU, aunque no es muy conocido :s Tiene todo el estilo de chico vandalo (¿ Así se escribe?) y por eso lo utiliza en como "Chico Malo" en mi historia -w- aquí les dejo una imagen para que vean de el _

_ . . lindo verdad?_

_(Diablos! se me olvido poner en la descripción su mechón teñido de rojo ¬¬Uu)_

_Pero bueno, ahora ya saben XDD Cualquier duda como esa díganme y yo con gusto la contestare :3_

_Eso es todo por ahora, ah si! Aquí en este capitulo notaran mi amor por los videojuegos, no soy gamer pero me encantan ^^Uu_

_Bueno eso es todo! -w- Disfruten del capitulo, espero que sea de su gusto :DD_

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** "Una cita de hermanos"

Len había tomado una decisión, aceptaría salir con su hermana aunque aquello fuera en contra de lo recomendado por su amigo.

-"ahora que lo pienso bien..."-el rubio que bajaba por las escaleras en dirección a la cafetería se detuvo a medio camino.- "¿Por qué Yuma dijo que se alegraba de que recapacitara? ¿Acaso él...?"

-Señor Kagamine- Len volteo hacia donde había escuchado ser mencionar su nombre y se encontró con un alto pelimorado que se acercaba a él.

-Kamui-sensei... - el menor trago saliva, le incomodaba demasiado ver a su profesor a la cara después de haberle decepcionado.

-Necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto nervioso.

-Sobre volver a ser parte del equipo de Kendo- concluyo dejando al rubio realmente pasmado.

-¿Habla usted en serio?

-Claro que si, jamás jugaría con algo tan serio como eso.- el mayor se acomodo su larga coleta morada encima de uno de sus hombros.- entonces... ¿Entra o no?

-¡Claro que sí!- contesto emocionado el ojiazul.

-Muy bien...-sonrió satisfactoriamente lanzándole lo que alguna vez fue su antiguo uniforme del equipo.- lo veo mañana señor Kagamine, tiene que agarrar practica de nuevo, hágame sentir orgulloso.

-No lo volveré a decepcionar.- dijo confiado y alegre el rubio para luego salir corriendo con emoción de ahí.

-Eso espero- suspiro Gakupo pero sin dejar la sonrisa.

El almuerzo estaba a punto de acabar y Len no encontraba a su hermana en ninguna parte hasta que al fin la ubicó en el patio de la escuela pero... No estaba sola.

-¿En serio? Que divertido- comentaba entre risas la peliaqua mientras platicaba con un chico un par de centímetros más baja que ella de cabellos blancos y unos curiosos ojos de distinto color, uno azul y otro verde.

-Miku...- hablo el rubio rompiendo el agradable ambiente entre su hermana y el otro muchacho al cual Len no conocía pero sin entender la razón no le agradaba para nada.

-Len, que bueno que te encuentro- sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto de manera altanera refiriéndose al albino.

-Oh, el es Piko Utatane, un compañero de la clase de inglés- hablaba muy tranquila sin notar el mal humor de su hermano.- Piko, el es mi hermano Len.

-Mucho gusto- sonrió estirando el brazo para saludar con la mano al rubio, este último dudo mucho en corresponder el saludo mas no quería quedar mal enfrente de su hermana por su mala actitud.

-El gusto es mío- contesto de la manera más educada posible aunque no puedo evitar darle un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Nee, Piko-san ¿Seguimos hablando otro día? En este momento necesito platicar con mi hermano.- el ojiazul sonrió.

-Claro Miku-chii, cuídate mucho. Hasta luego Len-san, fue un placer.

-Igualmente...

-Es muy educado- río enternecida Miku.

-Demasiado.- afirmo Len un poco desconfiado.

- ¿Y ya tienes una respuesta?- sonrió la mayor a su hermano pequeño el cual no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder.

-Aja, si quiero salir contigo nee-chan.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Gracias por aceptar Lenii, te prometo que será un día grandioso.

-"Contigo a mi lado ya lo es"- pensó- No tienes porque agradecer, pero dime ¿Cuando saldríamos?

-Pues mañana después de clases, hoy no puedo, debo estudiar para una prueba de inglés.- hizo un pequeño puchero al decir lo último.

-¡De acuerdo! -Contesto emocionado.

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo aquel conmovedor momento. Len maldijo la escuela.

-Eeeeh~ es hora de que regresemos a nuestras aulas- Miku hablo en un tono infantil que provoco una risita en su hermano.

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde... Por cierto Miku, ¿Tuviste algo que ver con lo de mi regreso al equipo de Kendo?

-¿Eh? Pero que dices hermano, ni que fuera una hermana sobreprotectora- río nerviosa la peliturquesa ante la cara incrédula de su otouto.

Ambos hermanos se fueron por su lado ya que las últimas clases les tocaban por separado.

Las tres últimas horas pasaron volando para Len, no podía dejar de imaginar el día de mañana, lo bien que se lo pasaría al lado de su querida Miku. Perdido en sus fantasías miraba la ventana, viendo atentamente como cada pétalo de las flores de cerezo se desprendía y descendía de manera juguetona dejándose llevar por el aire.

Era tan fácil para el ojiazul perderse en aquellos detalles que la gente "normal" jamás se fijaba.

Al fin los tres hermanos regresaron a casa y el rubio no podía dormir de la emoción, no lograba entenderlo solo sería un paseo de hermanos pero para él era mucho más que eso; después de mucho pensar en su cita soñada quedo dormido y al día siguiente sin necesidad de que su alarma sonara se levanto a gran velocidad para prepararse para el único día de clases que valía la pena.

-Vaya ¿y ese milagro que te levantaste temprano?- pregunto Rin aun en pijama al ver a su gemelo abotonarse la camiseta blanca de uniforme.

-Madrugue...- la rubia alzó una ceja extrañada.- no fue apropósito, me quede dormido mientras jugaba "LOL" desde la lap...

-Raro...- concluyo su hermana mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Len trago saliva, se había salvado por esta ocasión. Rin no era tonta, de hecho era muy astuta y ante cualquier comportamiento peculiar de su parte ella no dudaría en investigar hasta saberlo todo.

Bajando a gran velocidad por las escaleras se encontró con su hermana peliturquesa terminando unos huevos estrellados para que los tres desayunaran. Se veía muy inocente y natural parada enfrente de la estufa preparando los huevos en la sartén, vistiendo aquel mandil amarillo que de hecho le quedaba muy bien y hacia resaltar sus ojos esmeraldas.

Por un pequeño, minúsculo momento Len se imagino a Miku como su esposa, cocinándole el desayuno para irse al trabajo y luego regresar en la noche para consentirla como todo una reina; tal fantasía provoco un sonrojo notable en el rostro del rubio.

-¿Len estas bien? Te ves muy rojo ¿Acaso tienes calentura?- un tono de preocupación se escuchaba en la voz de la peliturquesa.

-E...estoy bien- Len tomo su respectivo asiento en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y bajo la mirada hacia su plato vacío intentando no topar con los ojos de su hermana.

-¿Y a que se debe que estés listo tan rápido? -pregunto curiosa la mayor acercándose al rubio con la sartén en mano.

-Madrugue...

-¿En serio...?- Miku sonrió de manera ¿coqueta? El sonrojo de Len se extendió hasta las orejas.- ¿No será por otra cosa?- le servía su desayuno en el plato.- ¿Tal vez porque hoy saldremos juntos...?

El menor trago saliva buscando las fuerzas para mirar a su adversaria.

-Si...-la miro a los ojos.- estoy emocionado por la salida de hoy nee-chan.

Ahora la avergonzada era Miku y no entendía el porqué, había algo en aquellos ojos azules que la veían con determinación que provocaba que se sintiera completamente desarmada; desvío su mirada.

-Miku-chii~ ¿Ya está el desayuno?- interrumpió como siempre la "tierna" Rinny. Miku no podía estar más alegre por su presencia.

-Si pequeña. Toma asiento, ahora te sirvo.

Len miro a su gemela de manera asesina, esta se limito simplemente a sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-Compórtense por favor- la madre de los tres adolescentes entro a la cocina poniendo el orden como siempre; Tomo una taza de café y despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno de sus hijos se retiro a su trabajo.

Después de haber terminado de desayunar los tres hermanos también se retiraron dejando la casa sola.

El día de clase había sido normal y hasta un poco aburrido. Len solo contaba los minutos viendo detenidamente el reloj del aula para salir y encontrarse con su querida Miku.

Al fin el timbre de salido sonó y el Kagamine tomo de todas sus cosas corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la entrada de la escuela donde, para su sorpresa, Miku ya le esperaba lista.

-Miku-neechan...- murmuro con ternura.

-Lenii, que rápido has llegado. Vámonos de una vez, ya le avise a Rin que saldríamos y nos esperara en casa.

-¿Estas segura de dejarla sola en casa? ¿Y si la incendia o algo?- la peliturquesa río enternecida ante el comentario de su hermano.

-No estará sola, las chicas estarán con ella haciéndole compañía, así que no hay razón para preocuparse. Solo relájate...-tomo gentilmente la mano de su otouto.-... y diviértete conmigo.

-E...está bien hermana...- ruborizo embobado el rubio.- como digas...

Aun tomados de las manos ambos hermanos salieron de la escuela en dirección al centro de la gran ciudad de Tokio. Tan grande y con tantas cosas que ofrecer, Miku no sabía a dónde llevar a su hermano para pasarla bien así que una astuta idea paso por su mente.

-¿Y a donde te gustaría ir Len?- pregunto muy curiosa esperando una respuesta.

-¿En serio? ¿Yo puedo elegir el lugar?

-Siempre que creas que a mi también me gustara, confió en que sí.

-Bueno… hay un lugar al cual me gustaría mucho ir.- decía Len con una cara de inocencia.

-Guíame e iremos juntos – sonrió la peliturquesa.

-Bien- tomo de su mano.- no está muy lejos de aquí.- comento adentrando se unos callejones entre dos grandes edificios.

Luego de caminar por un rato al fin llegaron. Era un gran edificio sin pintar cuyas únicas decoración era el estar forrado por cientos de afiches de publicidad, Miku miro fijamente aquellos afiches que era de distintos videojuegos, eventos de conciertos y programas de televisión que incluía hasta animes.

-¿Vienes?- pregunto Len ya parado en la entrada del local.

-¡Ah, si! Lo siento- dijo un tanto nerviosa y entraron.

Estaba muy oscuro, la mayor no veía nada y con miedo se abrazo fuertemente del brazo de su acompañante, que de no ser por la falta de Luz ya de la habitación notaría sus mejillas encendidas en un tierno rubor.

-Está bien Miku, no tengas miedo- acarició la mano de esta que se encontraba fuertemente enganchada a su brazo.

La caricia fue sutil y leve mas dejo una sensación en la mano de la peliturquesa que incluso después de soltarla aun permanecía ahí.

Al fin un poco de luz al final de aquel oscuro pasillo; lo que Miku miro fue inesperado pero sorprendente. Era algo parecido a un antro, con luces, música, incluso con una esfera disco pero todo el lugar estaba repleto de videojuegos de arcade. Cientos de chicos y chicas de su edad, incluso algunas mas grandes estaban ahí divirtiéndose en cada juego del lugar y la hermana también quería ser parte de todo eso.

-Waaa que genial~ -mencionó sorprendida y hasta un poco alucinada de tal increíble lugar.

-¿Quieres jugar?- Miku acento con la cabeza.- ven, sígueme, hay que conseguir fichas.

Len fue en dirección hacia un enorme mostrador de vidrio lleno de cientos de premios en todas partes, algunos pequeños y otros muy grandes. Todos llevaban un letrero con un código numérico que dependiendo del tamaño o valor podría ser una cantidad muy grande.

Los muchachos que atendían parecían muy entretenidos jugando "Halo 4" en su televisión de pantalla plana que no fue hasta que el rubio se aclaro la garganta, que notaron la presencia de los hermanos.

-¿En que lo puedo ayudar?- les atendió uno de ellos.

-Quisiera unas fichas.- Len saco un billete de 200 yenes y se los entrego al muchacho.

-En un momento le traigo sus fichas- contesto yendo en dirección hacia una puerta.

-¿Fichas?- pregunto Miku algo confundida. Len solo acento con la cabeza.

La respuesta de la mayor fue contestada cuando el muchacho que anteriormente les había atendido acento en el mostrador cientos de fichas rojas, cada una valía 10 yenes, en total eran 20 de los 200 yenes que Len les había pagado.

La peliaqua tomo la extraña "moneda" y miro a su hermano aun confusa. Este sonrió ante su inocencia.

-Estas fichas están hechas especialmente para los arcades de aquí, cada una vale 10 que son 10 minutos en cada videojuego. En caso de que tu tiempo se acabe metes otra y continúas con lo tuyo.

-Ah, ya veo pero no estaremos tantas horas aquí ¿o sí?- el menor volvió a reír.

-Claro que no, di ese billete porque no tenía cambio. Después pediré que me lo cambien devolviendo las fichas que nos sobren.

-Oh bien... Pero tengo otra duda.

-Dime- volteo a verla algo curioso por su pregunta.

-¿Que son esos premios de ahí arriba?- apunto a los cientos de peluches gigantes que estaban colgados encima del mostrador donde les habían atendido.

-Oh... Bueno cada que ganas un juego, dependiendo de tu puntuación, salen unos boletos del arcade y si consigues suficientes puedes llevarte alguno de los premios...- callo al notar que su peliturquesa hermana no paraba de ver aquellos llamativos peluches.- ¿Hay alguno que te interese?

-Aja...-acento la cabeza y apunto hacia un extraño peluche de lo que parecía ser un pulpo rosa con rostro cuyos tentáculos eran sus cabellos y que llevaba puestos unos audífonos amarillos.

-¿E-ese? - A Len le extraño el peluche elegido por su hermana pero ella siempre había tenido gustos raros.- ¿segura?

-¡Sip! Me recuerda a Luka-san- mencionó provocando una carcajada por parte del rubio.

-Tienes razón se parece un poco a ella- se secaba una lágrima que se le había escapado entre tanta risa.- vale 620 boletos, así que hay que esforzarnos en sacar muchos puntos.

-En eso te encargas tu hermano.- comento dando paso en dirección a los juegos de karaoke pero fue detenida por el fuerte agarre del menor.

-Eso sí que no señorita Kagamine, tu quieres el peluche así que también jugaras.- se la llevo a rastras con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡P...pero!- la mayor intentaba excusarse pero sin opción se dejo arrastrar hasta llegar al fin a los juegos.

-¿Y cuál te llama más la atención?- pregunto el rubio. Miku miro detenidamente cada juego a su alrededor hasta que vio uno que le pareció interesante.

-¡Ese!- el clásico juego de arcade con disparo de armas. El juego incluía las dos pistolas de plástico y llevaba las imágenes de zombies y sangre en todos lados.

-¿"La Casa de la Muerte"? Vaya... Hace tiempo que no juego este tipo de videojuegos pero podría intentar enseñarte.- decía al mismo tiempo que encendía la máquina y metía la ficha en esta.- ten...- le ofreció una de las armas de plástico.

-¿Y-y como se juega?

-Muy sencillo, apunta con el arma a los zombies en la pantalla y aprietas el gatillo para matarlos.- explico muy tranquilo.

-De acuerdo...- la peliaqua soltó un grito cuando cientos de zombies se le lanzaron encima en el juego y en su desesperación disparo erróneamente hacia todos lados menos a los zombies que le atacaban terminando muerta.

Las palabras "Game Over" aparecieron en la pantalla del arcade en grandes letras rojas indicándole a la inexperta chica que había perdido.

-Pues duraste más de lo que imaginaba- intentaba animarle su hermano al notar la cara de tristeza en ella.

-Solo fueron 5 minutos.- dijo con un rubor de vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo mal que lo había hecho.

-Es que debes mantenerte a una buena distancia de los zombies y apuntarles bien para dispararles en la cabeza.- le aconsejaba sabiamente.

-No puedo hacerlo- decía insegura la ojiesmeralda.

-Claro que puedes...- Len se colocó detrás de ella y tomándola de las manos, que sostenían el arma, le ayudaba a apuntar correctamente. -cuando te diga disparas ¿Entendido?- Miku se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su hermano cerca de su oreja.

-Si...- contesto un tanto cohibida.

-Bien, dispara ahora- le peliaqua hizo caso a las indicaciones de su hermano y fácilmente logro matar a uno de los zombies de aquel descarado videojuego.- ¡Lo hice! - grito emocionada. El rubio sonrió.

Así siguieron jugando juntos, con Len abrazando a Miku por atrás y ayudándole a apuntar correctamente. Al final tuvieron que cambiar de juego porque un pequeño niño de 10 años les pidió la máquina para que el jugara.

Muchos juegos más y los hermanos ya casi tenían los 620 boletos para el extraño peluche de pulpo al cual Miku había bautizado con el nombre de "Tako Luka".

-18 boletos mas y estamos completos- decía Len intentando ocultar sus nervios ya que habían gastado más fichas de lo que imaginaba y no deseaba perder su dinero.

-¡Juguemos el de ahí!- tomo la mano de su rubio hermano en dirección a un juego de carreras.

No muy lejos de ahí, a solo unos cuantos metros, otro muchacho jugaba muy concentrado viendo hacia la pantalla que no logro notar como un par de fichas se le habían caído rodando justo a los pies de la peliturquesa, la cual no dudo en levantarlos y devolverlas a su dueño.

-Disculpa creo que se te ha caído esto...- los ojos de Miku chocaron ante una mirada azul intensa que capturó su atención por completo.

El muchacho de ojos azules llevaba los cabellos y una bufanda del mismo color, portando un uniforme parecido al de Len pero la corbata y logo de la escuela eran de color verde lo que indicaba que era de los grados superiores.

-Oh, muchas gracias...-el chico sonrió viendo a la tierna chica que no paraba de mirarle inocentemente.- ¿Miku, cierto?

-¡Ah sí! ¿Como sabes mi nombre? - pregunto con un leve rubor.

-Eres hermana de Len Kagamine, el fue mi "alumno" por un tiempo en las clases de Kendo cuando el profesor me puso como su tutor.

-Kaito-sempai- exclamo Len al ver a este platicando con su hermana.- ¿Que hace aquí?- tomo de la mano de ella.

-Sabes bien que soy todo un gamer igual que tu.- sonrió hacia el rubio.- hablaba con la muy linda de tu hermana.- dijo en tono tierno ahora sonriendo hacia la peliturquesa.

Len frunció el ceño un poco molesto ante el último comentario de su anteriormente tutor.

-Hermano ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Kaito-kun te había dado clases de Kendo extras por un tiempo?

-Porque fue antes de que me sacaran del equipo de Kendo...-decía aun molesto.- Kaito era el anterior capitán del grupo y yo iba a ser el que ocuparía su lugar...

-Pero ahora estas de vuelta en el equipo de Kendo.- aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír al rubio por un segundo.

-Si...-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿En serio estas de vuelta Len? Me alegra tanto saberlo. Espero tengas otra vez la oportunidad de ser el capitán del equipo.- comento con mucha sinceridad el peliazul.

-Yo también.- contesto de mala gana.

No podía entenderlo, Kaito era un chico muy agradable. El fue su sempai y el único que lo defendió después de aquel incidente que le costó la expulsión del equipo. Demonios, era casi como un amigo para él, pero ahora sin razón alguna parecía tenerlo un horrible rencor.

-En fin- Miku alzó la mano mostrando las fichas que Kaito había dejado caer. Aun no se las había entregado.- esto es tuyo.- estiro el brazo devolviéndole las fichas.

El mayor copió la acción y tomo de estas. Por un pequeño segundo los dedos de la peliturquesa rozaron levemente con la palma de este provocando un sonrojo en ambos pero más notorio por parte de Kaito.

-Gracias Miku-chan...

-N-no es nada Kaito-san...- hablo algo nerviosa la chica sin saber el porqué.

-Miku...-interrumpió Len harto de todo el ambiente "romántico" entre su hermana y el mayor.- ya tenemos que irnos.

-Creí que jugaríamos un juego más para tener el premio...- dijo algo triste la chica de coletas. Len por su parte evito topar con su mirada suplicante.

-No, si sigo gastando las fichas no tendré mi dinero de vuelta.- hablaba secamente provocando un gran desanimó por parte de su hermana.

-De acuerdo...- contesto afectada por el trato tan frío de su hermanito. Hace apenas un momento estaba muy bien. ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?

-¿Cuantos boletos te faltan pequeña?- pregunto Kaito como siempre invitándose solo a las conversaciones ajenas. Eso sí que molestaba a Len.

-18 boletos- contesto aun desanimada al ver a su hermano tan enfadado, casi como si hubiera cometido un acto atroz. No lograba entender nada.

-Ten- el peliazul le entrego sus boletos recién salidos del arcade en el cual jugaba.-no los necesito, solo vengo por los juegos así que puedes quedarte con estos.

-¡Muchas gracias!- la peliaqua recuperaba la sonrisa perdida. El rubio miraba sorprendido a su sempai.

-No es nada.- reía ante la reacción de la pequeña peliturquesa y su hermano.- tengo que irme, cuídense ambos por favor. Hasta luego.- sonrió gentilmente mientras se despedía con la mano.

-¡Vamos Len!- exclamo emocionada su hermana mayor mientras le tomaba de la mano en dirección hacia los premios.

Mientras Len obtenía su dinero de vuelta... bueno de las fichas que le habían sobrado, a la pequeña Miku se le entregaba el enorme peluche Tako Luka al cual se aferro gentilmente en un tierno abrazo. Tal escena le pareció realmente linda al rubio, le fue imposible no dejar escapar una sonrisa ante la escena que veía.

El buen humor le había regresado.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto Miku en salida del lugar.

-Un poco. ¿Y tu nee-chan?

-Mucha- dijo entre risas inocentes.- hay un café que conozco, no muy lejos de aquí, que podría gustarte. ¿Te interesa?

-De acuerdo.- contesto casi automáticamente.

-Bien, sígueme.

Len noto el ambiente "friki" de la calle por la que caminaba junto con su hermana y justo como lo había sospechado el famoso café que su hermana había mencionado era un "Café Maid".

-¡Bienvenidos amos!- dijeron unas hermosas chicas en trajes de maids y unos apuestos muchachos en ropas de mayordomos.

Miku parecía realmente relajada en ese lugar, como si se tratara de su hogar. Por su lado a Len no le agradaba ese tipo de sitios. Tomaron asiento en una mesa lejos de las demás.

-Buenas tardes amos ¿Que se les ofrece? ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? - una adorable y un tanto atractiva chica pelirroja con un curioso gallito, de piel blanca vestida en un muy bonito y clásico traje de maid, blanco con negro se acerco a tomar sus pedidos.

-¡Hola Miki-chan!- exclamo alegremente Miku sonriendo con ternura a la pelirroja.

-¡Miku-chii! Qué alegría verte aquí otra vez, hace tiempo que no venías. Los chicos se han puesto muy tristes al no saber nada de su "princesa".

La peliaqua rió tímidamente.

-Lo siento, pero he estado atendiendo cosas de mayor importancia. -volteo a ver al menor sentada a su lado, el cual la miro sorprendido.- Aquí uno de ellos, Miki te presento a mi hermano Len.

-Un gusto.- la maid hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Lo mismo digo.- contesto amablemente Len. Últimamente estaba conociendo a varios amigos/amigas de su hermana. Si que tenía muchos.

-¿Y que se les antoja del menú?- pregunto Miki sacando una pequeña libreta y un lápiz para apuntar sus órdenes.

-¿Que quieres Len? Yo pago esta vez.

-Pues...-miro atentamente el menú que tenía en sus manos pasando su dedo por cada platillo y postre que este contenía. No tardo nada en escoger uno.- El banana Split doble.- Miku sonrió, sabia de la debilidad de Len por las bananas. Desde pequeño han sido su fruta y comida favorita.

-Yo quiero lo mismo.

-Nee-chan se supone que el que pedí sea para ambos.

-Oh no Len, no quiero comer de lo tuyo. Mejor uno para cada uno, así estaremos satisfechos. Aparte sabes que yo como mucho.- resalto lo ultimo Miku como si fuera algo de que enorgullecerse.

-Lo sé y aun así no engordas nada.- se quejaba Len con algo de envidia. Ya deseaba el poder comer cualquier tipo de comida sin culpas, ni penas.

-Entonces serán dos Bananas Split dobles, en 5 minutos se los traigo.

Mientras Miki volvía por sus órdenes, los hermanos se perdían en sus mundos.

Miku no dejaba de ver y admirar su peluche de Tako Luka que ocupaba uno de los asientos de la mesa donde estaban. Por otro lado Len no paraba de observar el letrero que estaba en la entrada del establecimiento.

"Se Busca Empleado"

No era mala idea, lograba cubrir todos los requisitos que pedían para el empleo y le hacía mucha falta el dinero. Tal vez no era un lugar de su gusto pero el pago era bueno aparte de que el horario no intervenía con la escuela ni las clases de Kendo.

-Aquí tienen.- dijo tiernamente Miki con los pedidos de ambos.

Len enseguida volteo para encontrarse con dos grandes platos hondos de cristal, cada uno con dos plátanos. En medio de estos había 3 bolas de helado de vainilla y alrededor muchos más de distintos sabores, cubierto de jarabe chocolate y chispas de distintos colores.

Como toque final un poco de crema de merengue y la tradicional cereza arriba.

-Woow.- los ojos de Miku brillaban y de su boca casi escurría la saliva de lo hambrienta que estaba.

Len estaba igual o peor que su hermana mayor, era el Banana Split más grande y delicioso que había visto en su vida.- ¿Por dónde empezar?- se pregunto así mismo con manos temblorosas de la emoción.

-¡Por arriba!- contesto la peliturquesa en tono infantil tomando un gran pedazo del helado con su cuchara honda y llevándola directo a su boca.

El menor imitó la misma acción de su hermana y en seguida sintió el delicioso sabor combinado del plátano con el merengue, el helado y el chocolate, le fue imposible contener un "Mmmm" de lo exquisito que estaba.

-Esta delicioso.- comento la mayor con la cuchara en su boca. Len solo afirmo lo dicho por su hermana moviendo levemente la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

Ya un poco más tranquilos y con modales continuaron comiendo de aquel postre tan tentativo, en especial para el rubio.

-Sabes...-hablo Miku llamando la atención de su hermano.- hace un momento en que entramos aquí pude notar un letrero de "Se busca empleado"

Len sonrió.- ¿Que hay con eso? -pregunto chupando el resto de jarabe de chocolate de su cuchara.

-Pues... -tomo la cereza que estaba cubierta por un poco de la crema.- que estaba pensando tomar el empleo.

-¿Hablas en serio?- aquello dicho por su hermana le tomo por sorpresa.

-Sip.- contesto muy tranquila la ojiesmeralda mientras lamia la crema de la cereza ante la mirada azul de su hermanito que no paraba de observarla.

Len trago saliva y desvío su mirada con un leve rubor en su cara.

-Entonces... ¿Tomaras el empleo?

-Pues sí, aunque me pregunto si el traje de maid me quedara bien.

El rubio apretó sus puños ante ese comentario ¡Obvio que le quedaría bien! Lo sabía con certeza. Podía imaginárselo claramente, a Miku con el cabello amarrado en una coqueta coleta alta, llevando puesto ese uniforme de maid tan sexy que haría resaltar su cuerpo tan atractivo y las medias negras harían lucir sus largas y delgadas piernas.

La sangre se subió a su rostro haciéndolo ruborizar fuertemente y amenazando salir por su nariz, pero logro contenerse.

-¡Miki-chan eres tan linda! -se escucho claramente desde lejos.

La chica pelirroja estaba sentada en las piernas de uno de los clientes y le daba la comida en su boca cual niño mimado. De pronto aquella escenita que Len observaba paso a ser parte de su fantasía con Miku, pero en vez de estar con él se imagino a su pobre hermana siendo acosada por varios chicos.

Oh, las mejillas de Len ardían ahora pero por la ira que sentía en ese momento. Nadie y decía NADIE, podía tocar a su nee-chan más que el. Punto final.

-¿Len estas bien? -pregunto Miku como siempre tan atenta a su otouto.

-E...estoy bien.- contesto nervioso.

La peliaqua volteo en dirección a donde su hermano observaba y noto que este no dejaba de ver a Miki. Estaba completamente rojo.

-Oh ya veo.- sonrió picara.- te gusta Miki-chan~

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!- contesto Len casi ofendido.

-¿Entonces por qué estas tan rojo?- pregunto sin dejar la sonrisa y mientras se comía al fin la cereza.

-ah... pues yo...- intentaba buscar alguna respuesta, pero prefería que su hermana creyera que era por eso a que sospechara de lo que sentía por ella. Soltó un suspiro.

-Me lo imaginaba.- sonrió victoriosa Miku.- no me sorprende, Miki es hermosa.- dijo en tono sincero.

-Tú también lo eres...-afirmo el rubio mientras limpiaba los restos de crema del rostro de su hermana mayor con sus dedos los cuales se llevo a la boca chupando y lamiendo de ellos.

Tal acto para Len era algo inocente pero para Miku lo que él hacía era casi ¡Obsceno! Su quijada se abría levemente viendo con detenida atención la manera en que su hermanito lamia de cada uno de sus dedos la dichosa crema que solo había provocado malos pensamientos en ambos adolescentes.

-Por cierto - comento repentinamente el muchacho sacando a Miku de su trance.- yo creo que te verías muy bien con traje de maid.- sonrió con ternura al decir lo último.

Sus mejillas se encendieron en aquel tono rojizo por el inocente halago de parte del rubio. -Gracias Len...- le respondió algo nerviosa.

-¿Listo?- pregunto la maid amiga de Miku apareciendo de la nada.

-Oh, si Miki-chan ¿Cuánto es todo?

La pelirroja soltó una risita. -Nada para ustedes, esta va por la casa Miku-chii.- sonrió con gentileza a su amiga.

-¡Que dulce Miki-chan!- le abrazo con ternura siendo correspondida de la misma manera.

-No es nada, pero por favor, pasa por aquí más seguido. Se te extraña.- le confesó haciendo un falso puchero.

-Tal vez lo haga.- le guiño el ojo y luego volteo hacia su hermano tomándole de la mano.-Hasta luego Miki-chan, cuídate mucho~

-Tú también Miku-chii, un placer Len-kun- se despidió también del rubio.

-¡A...Adiós!- contesto Len algo nervioso mientras era jalado por su hermana fuera del restaurante.

Una vez fuera del lugar Miku sonrió ampliamente al chico.

-¿Te has divertido?- le miro curiosa acercándose a él, esperando su respuesta.

-Pues...- Len se abanico a si mismo intentando calmar sus ansias repentinas.- si Miku- contesto normal. -y mucho para ser te sincero.

-¡Que alegría saberlo Len! En serio, por un momento creí que te aburrirías conmigo.- confeso algo apenada.

-Claro que no, de verdad me la he pasado muy bien a tu lado nee-chan.- paso sus dedos delicadamente en unos de los mechones turquesa y los acomodo detrás de su oreja para poder ver su rostro.- Gracias por todo Miku.

-N...No tienes que agradecer- sacudió un poco su cabeza intentando evitar un posible rubor por su parte.- en fin, creo que debemos regresar a casa, Rin debe estarnos esperando.

-Si, llámala y dile que estamos en camino para que no se preocupe.

-Ah, no tengo señal.- musito Miku viendo su celular.

Len volteo hacia una tienda que se encontraba enfrente de donde ellos estaban. Había un letrero de recargas móvil.

-Iré a la tienda a ponerme saldo. Quédate aquí e intenta llamarle, no tardo.- ordeno a su hermana. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

El menor de los Kagamine cruzo la calle por el paso peatonal y se acerco a la tienda cuyas puertas electrónicas se abrieron en par dándole paso.

Mientras tanto la peliturquesa se movía de un lado hacia otro (Sin alejarse del lugar) intentando encontrar señal para una llamada.

-Buenas tardes señorita.- Miku volteo.

-Oh, buenas tardes.- dijo amablemente viendo al muchacho que estaba a su lado. Un rubio oscuro, de ojos amarillos mostaza y piel clara le sonreía gentilmente sin dejar de observarla.

-¿Que hace una chica tan linda, sola a esta hora en las calles de Akihabara?-pregunto sin dejar su sonrisa coqueta.

-No estoy sola.- le sonrió.- vengo con mi hermano, el jamás dejaría que estuviera sola.

-Ya veo. Dígame, si no es problema señorita pero ¿Tiene usted algún novio?

Miku se estremeció ante esa pregunta.-N...No, no tengo novio.

-En ese caso, que tal si me acompañas a tomar un café, yo pago muñeca.

-Lo siento, pero no, aunque gracias por la invitación.

-Oh, vamos linda. ¿No tienes hambre? Con gusto te llevo a un restaurante de clase, tengo dinero de sobra.- insistía el rubio oscuro.

-No, en serio. Ya he comido, no necesito nada.

-Vamos preciosa no pienso hacerte daño, es solo una inocente invitación. Si ya has comido podemos pasear aunque sea un rato por el parque de aquí cerca.

-¡Ella dijo que no!- apareció repentinamente Len defendiendo a su hermana de aquel molesto chico.- ¡Deja de insistir y lárgate!

-Len... No tienes por qué ser tan grosero, por favor tranquilízate.- comento Miku algo nerviosa. Sabia como era su hermano y al estar enojado era de temer.

-Tranquilo amigo, no le hice nada. Solo quería llevarla a pasear.- hablo el otro rubio muy calmada con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¡No me importa! ¡Mi hermana dijo que NO! ¡A la primera que se negaba debiste callarte y haberte ido! ¡No estar insistiendo y molestando! ¡Y no soy tu amigo idiota!

-¡Bien Len es suficiente!- casi le grito Miku poniéndose enfrente de el para evitar que saltara en algún momento a golpear al otro chico.- Tranquilízate y vamos a casa...

El rubio apretaba los puños con ira ignorando a la chica y sin quitar su mirada asesina de aquel patán que se atrevió a molestar a su hermana.

-¡Len Kagamine!- ahora si grito la peliaqua llamando su atención.- ¡Deja de actuar como un inmaduro busca pleitos y vamos a casa!- le regaño.

-Miku...- susurro Len sorprendido. Era la primera vez que su hermana mayor le gritaba de esa manera.

Miro nuevamente al rubio oscuro que ya daba pasos atrás para irse y luego miro a su hermana, cuyo rostro más que mostrar enojo, mostraba preocupación y tristeza por él.

-Vamos a casa...-volvió a decir Miku en un tono más tranquilo y tierno.

-E...está bien- suspiro Len al fin tomando la calma.

Miku sonrió con cariño a su hermano y luego se dirigió con el otro rubio, al cual susurro unas palabras. Este asintió la cabeza y con una sonrisa se despidió de la chica, al igual que de Len, cosa que le extraño demasiado.

-¡Bien! Vamos a casa- comento alegre la peliturquesa.

-¿Que fue lo que le dijiste que se fue tan contento?- pregunto curioso el menor.

-Oh, le di mi número de celular.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! -grito dramatizando Len.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste nee-chan?

-No tenia opción después de haberte comportado tan grosero con el.- Len bajo la mirada.- Aparte el pobre chico parecía desesperado, quería darle una oportunidad.- le guiño el ojo a su hermano.

-M...Miku, no deberías hacer eso. No tienes idea de los tipos de locos que hay por ahí.

-Pero siempre estarás tu para protegerme Lenii.- musito Miku con alegría abrazándose gentilmente del brazo derecho de su hermanito.- Claro, siempre y cuando evites la violencia.

-Mmmm, será difícil entonces.- bufo el menor.

Por su lado la peliaqua solo sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con los del rubio mientras aun se enganchaba de su brazo.

-Vamos a casa.- murmuro con ternura. Len asintió con la cabeza.

Los hermanos llegaron un poco antes de las 6:00 PM. Más allá de preocuparse por la tardanza, rezaban porque la rubia no haya quemado la casa o algo por el estilo. Para su sorpresa el lugar parecía intacto.

-¿Rinny?- hablo la mayor mientras entraba con su hermano a la casa.

-Hola Miku-chii.- contesto Rin que no estaba sola. A su lado estaban Luka, Meiko y Gumi que se habían quedado a hacerle compañía a la rubia mientras sus hermanos regresaban. Jugaban póker para matar el tiempo.

-Vaya, hasta que llegan. Se tomaron su tiempo.- dijo la castaña mayor de todas mientras bebía un poco de su cerveza de lata.

-¿Dinero de verdad?- El rubio vio las apuestas en la mesa de la sala.- pensé que jugarían a quitarse una prenda de ropa por cada vez que perdían.

-No seas pervertido.- Rin le dio un pequeño golpe a su hermano en la cabeza.- ¿Y como se la pasaron?

-¿Por que tardaron tanto?- pregunto Meiko.

-¿A dónde fueron?- interrogaba Gumi.

-¿Y desde cuando son tan unidos?- les cuestiono Luka.

-¿Eh?- dijeron juntos ambos hermanos sin entender.

La pelirosada sonrió de manera divertida y con el dedo índice apunto. Ambos bajaron su mirada hacia donde Luka apuntaba. Aun seguían tomados de las manos.

Los dos dejaron escapar un grito ahogado (aunque el de Miku fue más agudo) y soltaron sus manos como si temieran transmitirse una enfermedad o tuvieran lepra.

-Miku-chii y Lenii siempre han sido muy unidos desde pequeños- aclaraba Rin contestando la pregunta de la pelirosada.-hasta que mi hermano tonto creció volviéndose un emo, amargado y odiador de la vida.

-¡Oye! ¡¿A quién llamas emo y amargado?!- Len le mando su mirada asesina más temerosa pero su gemela no temblaba ni un poco.

-Solo digo la verdad ¿No es así nee-chan?

Miku se ahorro los comentarios, aunque en cierta forma Rin tenía razón en sus palabras. Solo río algo nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Jajajaja esto es divertido.- reía la peliverde observando toda la escena junto con las demás chicas.

De pronto, como siempre solía pasar los gemelos empezaron a pelear y a discutir casi llegando a los golpes. Y como siempre, en esos casos, Miku tuvo que entrar a detenerlos.

-Bueno ya basta los dos que tenemos visitas. Ven Rin ayúdame a preparar unos aperitivos para las chicas.

-Oh si, gracias Miku nee-chan, yo intente prepararles unos pero no quedaron muy bien.- la rubia apunto a unos extraños y bizarros platillos en la mesa del comedor.

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!- exclamo el rubio al ver tan espantosos menjurjes hechos por su gemela.

-¡Creo que uno se movió!- grito Miku algo aterrada.

-Creo que no soy muy buena en la cocina.- un aura depresiva atrapó a la pequeña Rin al decir lo último.

-No te preocupes Rinny.- llego a consolarle su gemelo.- serias perfecta haciendo platillos para películas de terror.- rió burlonamente.

-¡Tu maldito idio...!

-Ven ayudarme con los bocadillos.- la peliaqua tomo a su hermanita del cuello de su blusa y la llevo hacia la cocina junto con ella para evitar otra discusión con el muchacho.

Ya en la cocina Miku preparaba unos bocadillos de jamón y queso mientras Rin hurgaba entre la alacena buscando algunas frituras.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Rin rompiendo el silencio en la habitación.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Repito la pregunta de Luka-chan ¿Desde cuándo son tan unidos?- Miku volteo a verla.- se que dije que cuando niños lo eran, pero eso fue hace tiempo y Len se había aislado de ambas. ¿Por que de pronto anda tanto contigo? ¿Y por qué me excluiste del paseo?

Rin era todo menos una tonta

Miku mordió su labio inferior intentando pensar en alguna buena excusa para su hermanita, pero al final se dio por vencido. No podía mentirle a su propia "sangre".

-Bueno te diré la verdad, pero promete no decir nada a Len.- la rubia sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.- Mamá me pidió que cuidara a Lenii porque estaba preocupado por el debido a sus bajas calificaciones y su terrible comportamiento.

-Aja.

-Así que decidí salir con él y ganarme su confianza para ayudarle a mejorar su estado. Hable con Gakupo-sensei para que le dejara entrar de nuevo al equipo de Kendo y hable con el profesor Hiyama para que me dejara ser su tutora en Historia y Química donde le va más mal.

-¿Pero eso no sería engañarle y meterse en su vida?- La peliturquesa fruncía el ceño y bajo la mirada con algo de culpa.

-Si... De hecho quería negarme a eso con mamá pero ese mismo día en la noche me dijo que si Len no mejoraba su actitud lo mandaría a un reformatorio.

-¡¿Un reformatorio?!- grito Rin en shock, en seguida se llevo sus manos a la boca al notar el error que había hecho.

-¿Está todo bien por ahí?- se escucho la voz masculina (que había cambiado mucho con el tiempo) de Len desde la sala.

-Sí, no te preocupes Lenii~

-Lo siento nee-chan pero... ¿Acaso mamá está loca?

-Entiendo, la verdad esa decisión me pareció demasiado riesgosa y extra limitada. Quiero mucho a nuestra madre pero eso es horrible, incluso para Len.

-El jamás se lo perdonaría, ambos. No me gusta esa idea para nada.- Rin se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo realmente ofendida.

-Por eso es mi deber ayudarle.

-Entiendo nee-chan, si necesitas ayudas con ese cabeza hueca no dudes en decirme.

La peliaqua sonrió.- Gracias Rinny, eres una ternura.- le acarició la cabeza mientras esta se dejaba como un pequeño su gato.- Bueno llevemos estos bocadillos para los demás.

-¡Sí! Ya he encontrado una bolsa de frituras.

-Bien, vamos.

Cuando Miku y Rin llegaron a la sala casi dejaron caer todo ante la escandalosa escena que se encontraron.

Meiko que ya se había bebido 5 latas de cerveza y estaba gritando de manera histérica mientras abrazaba salvajemente a Len con un brazo que le rodeaba el cuello como una llave sin dejarlo respirar.

La cara de la mayor estaba roja de lo ebria que estaba y la del rubio estaba azul, casi morada por la falta de aire. Luka y Gumi buscaban desesperadas hacer que Meiko soltara a Len de su violento abrazo.

Rin soltó un suspiro.- ya me imaginaba que nada saldría bien de todo esto.- comento en un tono divertido ante aquella, un tanto, hilarante momento.- es un poco divertido ¿No crees nee-chan?... ¿Miku?

La mencionada ya se había metido junto con sus amigas ayudándolas a liberar a Len de aquella incomoda y extragulante situación. Rin solo rió.

* * *

Hace menos de una hora antes, poco después de que los hermanos Kagamine regresaran a casa.

En los callejones abandonados de las calles de Akihabara, un rubio oscuro caminaba solitariamente mientras veía en un papelito el número celular, que cierta peliturquesa que conoció ese mismo día le había dado.

Soltó un suspiro al reconocer el punto de encuentro y guardo el papelito en su bolsillo para evitarse problemas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos tienes algo de información?- un pelirrojo de lentes salió de las sombras, era nada menos que Ted.

-Cumpliré mi parte una vez que me regresen lo que se robaron.

-Aquí tienes Nero.- apareció Hone Dell lanzándole un objeto envuelto en un trapo al rubio oscuro- Ahora dime lo que sabes.

Este ultimo desenvolvió el objeto que era un celular BlackBerry touch con detalles en amarillo y negro, perteneciente a su hermana que se había vuelto loca sin este.

-Bueno me acerque a la tal Miku como me pidieron que hiciera y la invite a salir. Se negó.- El llamado Nero observaba el móvil asegurando que este no tuviera un rasguño o su hermana le mataría.

-¿Estuviste insistiendo?- pregunto Rook parado contra la pared con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sí, pero aun así siguió negándose.

-¿Apareció el imbécil de Kagamine?- el albino parecía resentido.

-Sí y casi intenta asesinarme.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Me refiero que el tipo estaba muy cabreado por haberme acercado a su hermana y eso que ni le puse un dedo encima.

Dell y Ted intercambiaron miradas.

-Ya veo...-comento el líder.

-La verdad entiendo, su hermana es muy linda. Si tuviera una así también la protegería pero para mi mala suerte me toco un monstruo.

-Sí, si lo que digas. Ahora vete de aquí.- le sacaba el castaño fuera del callejón dándole empujones.

-E...Está bien.- Nero se fue por su cuenta.- Hasta luego.

-Vaya tipo- suspiro Rook acomodándose su único mechón teñido de rojo atrás de su oreja llena de perforaciones.- ¿Conseguimos algo de toda esta estupidez- le pregunto a sus compañeros que estaban muy callados.

-Más de lo que imaginábamos.- Rook alzó una ceja sin entender mientras Ted se acomodaba los lentes con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Creo que encontramos el punto débil de Len Kagamine.- la sonrisa maliciosa de Hone Dell era algo aterradora.

-¿Cual es? Vamos díganme.

-¿Que no es obvio Rook?- este negó con la cabeza.- Su linda y tierna hermana mayor: Miku.

* * *

_Lo se, soy mala al dejarlo así ._._

_Haré todo lo posible por subir pronto el capitulo pero no aseguro nada TT_TT -le tiran piedras.-_

_Sean pacientes por favor y no dejen de leer, pronto habrá lemon pero deben dejar que el sentimiento crezca XDD_

_Dejen sus reviews que me ayudan con mi estrés jajajaja _

_Hasta luego, besos!_

_Atentamente: Neko-chan :3_


	4. Sentimientos que florecen

_**¡Hola nuevamente!** :3_

_En primer lugar, disculpen el retraso pero me quede sin internet por casi 3 semanas e.e la única ventaja es que pude adelantar los próximos capítulos a subir de este fanfic X3_

_En segundo lugar, gracias por los reviews como siempre ;u; me asegurare esta vez de que este capitulo este limpio de faltas de ortografía y que no me coma alguna palabra o se cuele una letra -w-Uu_

_En tercer lugar, este capitulo me salio un poco largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes. la segunda la subiré pronto, se los prometo ;3_

_En cuarto lugar (oh vaya ¿Ya llegamos al 4? o.o) a partir de este capi empiezan a ponerse las cosas serias ewe así que prepárense, eso no quiere decir que dejan de haber partes de humor y de romance, de que habrá, habrá y claro futuramente le tocara su lemmon o3o_

_Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les guste este capitulo, pronto vendrá la segunda parte y como siempre sus criticas, dudas y comentarios son siempre recibidos ^u^ Disfrútenlo, chao~_

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** "Sentimientos que florecen, celos que crecen"

(Parte 1)

-Otro día, otra migraña.- con esta frase bien dicha, Rin empezaba el lunes caminando al colegio junto con sus hermanos.

-Sin duda...-comento Len algo perdido, mas no tan perdido como la mayor de los tres.

Miku soltó una risita enternecida mientras veía su celular. Se detenía un momento cada 5 minutos para contestar un mensaje por Whatsapp. Había estado así desde hace unos días y los menores empezaban a preocuparse un poco por ella.

-¿Con quien hablas tanto que andas tan distraída?- interrogó la rubia a su hermana.

Esta la miro sin entender y le sonrió.- Con nadie en especial.- contesto guardando su Samsung Galaxy en su bolsa de la escuela.

-¿En serio no es nadie importante?- Len miro a su nee-chan algo curioso.

-Sip- volvió a decir Miku. En el momento el móvil sonó marcando la llegada de otro mensaje. Las manos de la peliaqua temblaron un poco pero esta logro contenerse y siguió su camino junto con sus hermanos sin revisar su celular.

-Esa es fuerza de voluntad- la pequeña rubia alzó su puño en el aire, sonriendo orgullosa a su hermana.- Ya temía que te volvieras como Akita Neru.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto su gemelo.

-Es una compañera del equipo de Fútbol que se la pasa todo el día pegada al BlackBerry. Casi ya se fusiona el móvil con su mano.

-Eeeeh~ pero Rin-chan tu sabes que solo uso el móvil para llamadas, es la primera vez que lo uso para gusto mio.

-Aun así, ten cuidado que esas cosas te vuelven adictiva.- le sermoneo la pequeña.

-Ok...~

Nuevamente como era costumbre Miku se adelanto junto con Rin, y Len simplemente se quedo atrás observando a sus dos hermanas, pero sobre todo a la peliturquesa con la cual últimamente se había vuelto muy unido.

Durante toda una semana la relación de ambos había ido bastante bien al igual que en los avances de Len en el equipo de Kendo y al parecer en su examen de Historia del jueves en el que había aprobado.

-Por cierto nee-chan ¿Como te fue en el examen de inglés?- pregunto Rin buscando un tema de conversación. Habían llegado antes de tiempo a la escuela y aprovechaban a platicar.

-Eeemm... pues hoy darán resultados, pero siendo sincera creo que me ha ido mal.- Rió muy tranquila la mayor.

-¿Por que? Si tu pronunciación es muy buena.- le cuestiono Len uniéndose a la platica.

-Si, pero aun así se me complica un poco.-la peliaqua reía despreocupada.

-No deberías tomártelo con gracia...- hablo muy serio el rubio. Miku solo se limito a sonreirle.

-Estaré bien Lenii, no te preocupes.- le revolvió sus cabellos como de costumbre.

-De acuerdo nee-chan...-respondió nervioso.- por cierto hoy también saldré tarde.

-¿Las clases de Kendo?- Len asintió.

-¿A que se debe que últimamente tengas tantas clases extras?- interrogaba como siempre Rin.

Len miro hacia todos lados asegurándose que no hubiera nadie alrededor e hizo una señal a sus hermanas para que se acercaran a el y poder decirles en un susurro.

-Es que al parecer mi avance a sido muy bueno que Gakupo-sensei quiere darme la oportunidad de ser el capitán del equipo una vez mas.

Ambas chicas contuvieron sus gritos de alegría pero no dudaron ni un segundo en lanzarse a abrazar a su hermanito para felicitarle.

-¡Que excelente noticia Len! En serio, felicidades.- exclamo su gemela.

-Sabia que lo lograrías Lenii, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- Miku abrazo tiernamente a su hermano siendo, sorprendentemente, correspondida de la misma manera.

-Gracias Miku nee-chan...- sonrió Len.- por creer en mi.

Miku sonrió apenada.- No hay porque agradecer hermanito.

-Bueno. En fin, me quedare después de clases así que ustedes dos pueden adelantarse si desean y las vería en casa mas tarde.

-Podríamos esperarte hasta que salieras ¿Verdad Rin?- la peliturquesa volteo a ver a su hermanita rubia.

-¡Claro! Aunque... Hoy quede con salir con Gumi de compras, así que tendrían que regresarse SOLOS.- Rin hizo énfasis en la palabra "solos" mientras le sonreía a Miku con confianza y le guiñaba un ojo.

Len por su parte sonrojo demasiado por aquella propuesta.

-Bien, entonces te espero después de clases y nos regresamos juntos. ¿De acuerdo Len?

-Ah, claro que si nee-chan.- sonrió el rubio con ternura y con un leve rubor.

La campana de clases sonó, como siempre, interrumpiendo el conmovedor momento entre hermanos. Rin hizo una mala mueca mientras se iba con Len a la aburrida clase de Historia, mientras que Miku daba un suspiro de nerviosismo al tocarle Inglés a la primera hora.

La respiración de Miku parecía algo agitada, se mordía las uñas y sudaba un poco de lo nerviosa que estaba de su resultado.

-¿Estas bien Kagamine-san?- una voz masculina y familiar saco a Miku de su trance.

-Oh, estoy bien Piko-kun, no te preocupes.- dijo la ojiesmeralda mientras sonreía "tranquilamente" al chico albino.- y evita las formalidades, ya te he dicho que me llames Miku.

-Lo lamento Kagamine... ¡Digo! Miku-chan...- el muchacho hizo una pequeña reverencia en su asiento haciendo que la peliturquesa se sintiera algo incomoda.

-N...No tienes porque disculparte.- reía enternecida por la inocencia y exceso de amabilidad de su compañero.

Piko Utatane eran un chico demasiado tranquilo y hasta despreocupado, mas que la misma Miku. Su cabello entre blanco y platino no llamaba tanto la atención como sus singulares ojos de distinto color. Uno azul y otro verde.

Miku observaba constantemente a su compañero, era algo extraño pero sobretodo muy aplicado. También era muy tímido e inocente y casi nunca hablaba. Era el mejor en la clase de inglés aparte de ser todo un consentido de los profesores. Solía perderse mucho viendo por la ventana que quedaba a su lado.

-Buenos días alumnos.- saludo una voz fuerte y femenina que entraba al aula.- o mas bien seria _good morning_.

-_Good morning teacher Ann_.- dijeron todos los alumnos al unísono, tal y como la maestra les había impuesto que la saludaran siempre que entrara al lugar.

-_Today_, es un magnífico día ¿Saben alguien porque?- pregunto la maestra en un tono algo malicioso. Miku trago saliva.

Piko alzó la mano con inocencia.- ¿Si señor Utatane?

-Hoy darán los resultados del examen de la semana pasada.- contesto de forma amable.

-_¡That's right!_ Hoy les daré sus resultados y solo quiero decir que me he acabado muchos marcadores rojos.- sonrió divertida la rubia de ojos azules con lo ultimo que había dicho.

La profesora Sweet Ann era conocida por divertirse de la desgracia de los alumnos por sus malas notas. Aunque disfrutaba mas el verlos aprobar siempre esperando buenos resultados de todos. A veces solía ser una cruel arpia pero era una excelente maestra, por lo cual era odiada y querida por muchos.

En el caso de Miku era miedo y respeto.

-Por dios...-comento la peliaqua a punto de morir de un paro cardíaco al notar que la maestra se acercaba con su examen.

-Creo que una excelente pronunciación no es de mucha ayuda a la hora de una prueba ¿Verdad señorita Kagamine?

-P...Pues si se hubiera tratado de un examen oral, tal vez si.- contesto tontamente rascándose la cabeza y riendo nerviosa.

-Muy astuta.- rió la profesora a su buena respuesta pero al instante cambio su expresión a una seria y desaprobante.

-...- Miku bajo su mirada apenada y vio su examen el cual tenia en letras grandes y rojas los 54 puntos que había sacado.- Que vergüenza...- se dijo a si misma.

-Muy bien como siempre señor Utatane, jamás nos decepciona.- felicitaba la profesora Ann al pequeño peliblanco.

-Gracias.- contesto amablemente.

Miku se inclino un poco hacia el albino y observo detenidamente su examen. En letras azules estaba escrito el no. 100. Una excelente calificación, con todas las respuestas correctas.

-¡Woow!- exclamo sorprendida.

-¿Sucede algo Miku-chan?- pregunto algo nervioso Piko al notar que la muchacha estaba muy cerca de el.

-Oh, lo siento Piko-kun, estaba viendo tus resultados. Eres muy inteligente.

-Gracias.- sonrió algo apenado el chico.- al parecer a ti no te fue tan bien.

-¿Bien? Me fue terrible.- Miku fingió llorar de manera tonta mientras veía su examen y luego lo hacia bolita lanzándolo lejos de ahí.- Nya~ fuera examen malo.

Tales acciones provoco que Piko riera un poco, de verdad que Miku era linda. Esta ultima lo miro sorprendida. Era la primera vez que lo veía reír.

-¿Te gustaría que te ayudara?

-¿Eh?- la peliturquesa le miro sin entender.

-¿Te gustaría que te ayudara en tus estudios de inglés?

-¿En serio lo harías?- los ojos de Miku brillaron llenos de alegría.

-Claro que si.- sonrió con ternura su compañero.

-Muchas gracias Piko-kun.- la ojiesmeralda le abrazo cálidamente provocando un muy leve rubor en el albino.- ¿Que tal si almuerzas conmigo y mis amigas hoy?

-¿Segura? ¿No es problema?

-¡Claro que no! Como agradecimiento por ser tan lindo conmigo.

-Si tanto insistes, esta bien.

El resto de la clase paso normal y en una hora el timbre sonó dándola por terminada e iniciando la clase de Educación Física. Esta ultima no era la materia favorita de Miku pero al menos podía estar con sus hermanos y su amiga.

-Hoy daré mi mayor esfuerzo en esta clase.- decía Gumi en un intento torpe de quitarse su blusa de uniforme.

Ahí estaban las tres chicas de grados menores, en los vestidores del colegio, cambiándose por el uniforme deportivo que consistía en una blusa blanca fresca con el emblema de la escuela en la parte trasera y un short corto color azul marino. También llevaba una chamarra deportiva incluida, del mismo color azul, con dos rayas blancas de las mangas hasta los hombros, por los climas fríos como el de ese día.

-Hay no...- comento Miku algo preocupada mientras revisaba su casillero.

-¿Que sucede nee-chan?- pregunto su hermana.

-Me he olvidado el short. Kamui-sensei va a matarme, ya van 2 veces que no voy con el uniforme completo. Una mas y me reprobara.

-¿Como va ser posible? Es Educación Física, solo hay que asistir y ya.- Rin se cruzo de brazos sin entender el problema.

-Lo se pero jejeje -Miku rió nerviosa.- hubo ocasiones en las que me saltaba las clases.

-¡Miku-chan! ¿Que clase de ejemplo es ese para tus hermanitos?- le sermoneo la peliverde.

-E-Eso no importa ahora. Aun no se que haré con el problema del uniforme.

-Te daría uno mio pero tiene un hoyo.- Gumi alzó su short en el aire mostrando el enorme agujero que tenia en la parte trasera.

-No quiero ni pensar en como se te hizo ese hoyo...- comento Rin viendo rara a la peliverde.- ten Miku-chii, puedes usar uno mio.

-¿Pero no me quedara muy chico?

-Tal vez si, pero tenemos casi la misma medida.

-N...No estoy segura.

-Vamos Miku. ¿Quieres que te reprueben o no?- se metió Gumi como siempre solía hacer.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo me lo pondré.

Miku hizo caso a las indicaciones de su hermana y su amiga y se colocó el apretado short de deportes.

Mientras tanto, ya listos desde antes, los muchachos se preparaban en la gran cancha de deportes. Ahí estaban Len y Yuma estirando los músculos y calentándose para la dura clase, que sabían, el profesor Kamui les daría.

-Oye Len.- le hablo el pelirosado a su amigo.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Como van las cosas entre Miku y tu? ¿Ya te le confesaste o que?

-¡¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?!- exclamo Len indignado y sonrojado.- ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

-Ah, no seas tan exagerado.- contesto Yuma haciendo un falso puchero.

-Señores, basta de platicas que es hora de empezar la clase.- Interrumpió el profesor Kamui.- Las chicas van primero.

-Eeemm, pero sensei las chicas no llegan aun.- comento el ojiverde.

-Me refería a ustedes "señoritas"- aclaraba el pelimorado seriamente.- ¡En la linea amarilla! ¡Ahora!- ordeno el profesor cual general. Todos le hicieron caso al momento.

Mientras el profesor se distraía dando su discurso de militar y llamando la atención de ciertos alumnos, el pelirosado aprovecho para volver a preguntarle a su amigo.

-Jamás me dijiste lo que paso en la cita que tuvieron.- le susurro al rubio a su lado.

-Ya te dije que dejes de molestar con eso Yuma, no pienso contarte nada.

-¡Kagamine!- le mencionó el profesor.

-¿Si señor? ¡Di...Digo sensei!

-Ve a la linea blanca con tus otros dos compañeros.

-¿Para que?

-Una carrera.- sonrió confiado el sensei.-le darán todo una vuelta a la cancha, veamos cuanto has mejorado Kagamine, no me decepciones y llega de primero.

-Creo que le dije que no lo volvería hacer.- contesto Len con sinceridad y muy seguro.

-Entonces demuéstralo, a la linea blanca.

-¡Claro!- Len asintió y se acerco donde estaban sus otros dos compañeros.

Mientras tanto llegando al fin al lugar el resto de las chicas, entre ellas Miku, Rin y Gumi, tomaban asiento en las bancas esperando su turno en la cancha después de los chicos.

Miku se detenía a cada rato, jalando de su short que se subía y metía causándole una gran incomodidad.

-¿Estas bien nee-chan?- pregunto curiosa Rin mientras le hacia espacio en la banca para que se sentara.

Miku tomo asiento y se tapó lo mas que podía con su chamarra.- Todo esta bien Rinny.

-Ok...

-Waaaa~ pero que sed tengo.- musito Gumi tomando de su botellón de agua.

-Ni si quiera hemos comenzado y ya estas bebiendo agua.- Nuevamente la rubia miro con rareza a la peliverde.

Por su lado Miku parecía perdida. Pensaba en como solucionaría su pequeño y apretado problema. De por si ella no era buena en nada de lo que tuviera que ver con cosas "físicas". Los buenos en ese tema eran Len (con su equipo de Kendo) y Rin (en el equipo de Fútbol). Su único consuelo era que Gumi era igual o hasta peor que ella en deportes, así que no quedaba mal sola.

-Deja de estar bebiendo tanta agua, te darán ganas de ir al baño a mitad de la clase.- regañaba la rubia a su compañera.

-Eso es lo que planeo.- contesto Gumi mientras seguía bebiendo de su botellón.

El repentino sonido de las balas de salva siendo disparadas hizo saltar a las tres chicas que rápidamente centraron su atención en la cancha.

-¡Mira Miku! Es el bakarazu de tu hermano corriendo.- señalo Gumi.

-Oh, es verdad.- dijo Rin sorprendida al notar lo rápido que su hermano corría a gran velocidad ya casi a la mitad de la enorme cancha.

-Hay que darle ánimos.- sugirió Miku levantándose de su lugar.

Len estaba que se le acababa su tercer aire, había empezado demasiado rápido y sentía que en cualquier momento caería rendido. Su pie empezó repentinamente a acalambrarse. Estaba a punto de detenerse a media carrera cuando algo llamo su atención.

-¡Vamos Len! ¡Tu puedes hacerlo!- la tierna Miku estaba parada en las bancas junto con Rin y Gumi, echándole porras.- ¡No te detengas! ¡Hazme sentir orgullosa!

-¡Vamos Hermano! ¡No nos avergüences a Miku y a mi! ¡Tu puedes mas que eso!- exclamaba ahora Rin.

-¡Dale bakarazu! ¡No seas idiota y gana!- grito de ultima Gumi.

A excepción de la ultima porra por parte de la peliverde, las palabras de sus hermanas, principalmente de Miku, alentaron a Len a seguir corriendo, y como era de esperarse, a ganar la carrera.

-Felicidades señor Kagamine, llego en primer lugar, pero lo mas sorprende es que logro dar vuelta a toda la cancha en menos de 30 segundos, es todo un record personal.

-Gracias Kamui-sensei.- jadeaba un poco el rubio después de aquella mortal carrera.

Rin corrió a gran velocidad hacia Len y lo abrazo tiernamente, a pesar de estar todo sudoroso, felicitándolo por su victoria.

-Bien hecho hermano, si que te luces estos últimos días.

-Jejeje pues ya sabes gemelita. ¿Donde esta Miku nee-chan?

-Oh, ahí viene con Gumi.

Justo como Rin dijo, Miku y Gumi venían juntas pero la primera estaba enganchada del brazo de la segunda, como queriendo esconderse y jalaba constantemente su chamarra en la parte de atrás. Tal acción provoco que ambas se cayeran en el suelo y el agua del botellón de Gumi se derramara.

-¡Miku! ¡Mira lo que provocaste!- se quejo la peliverde.

-Lo siento, déjame lo recojo.- después de decir eso ultimo, la peliaqua se inclino a levantar el botellón de su amiga exponiendo su apretado problema.

Ambos gemelos quedaron en shock (especialmente Len) al ver como el apretado short de Miku marcaba su, ¡Ejem! Parte trasera y se subía dejando al descubierto sus muslos y parte de su ropa interior.

-¡Mi...Miku-chii!- soltó un alarido Rin.

-¿Que pasa?- la peliaqua noto enseguida lo que sucedía y sonrojo completamente.- ¡Kyaaaaaaa!~-grito, intentando taparse pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su hermano menor ya se encontraba a su lado.- ¿Len...?

Sin decir nada, el rubio se quito su chamarra y la amarro alrededor de la cintura de su hermana por medio de las mangas. La parte trasera de su short quedaba cubierta y por la misma evitándole mas problemas bochornosos a la mayor.

-Así esta mejor.- musito Len aun sonrojado por lo que había visto, pero no tanto como Miku cuyos ojos estaban empañados por la vergüenza.- Ya esta bien nee-chan, nadie vio nada...

-¿Y tu Len...?- el rubio negó con la cabeza intentando esconder su rubor con su flequillo.- Gracias hermanito.

-No es problema, sabes que siempre estoy aquí para cuidarte y protegerte.- sonrió el menor aun sosteniendo a su hermana de la cintura.

-Bueno ya suéltala que no se va escapar.- rompió el momento Yuma, sentado en una de las bancas con un vaso de agua para su agotado amigo.

-Yuma...-a Len casi le da un tic en el ojo izquierdo de la ira que sentía, pero al ver el vaso de agua helada que tenia su compañero, decidió dejarlo con vida por esa ocasión.

-Muy bien, bellas damas es su turno en la cancha.- hablo el profesor Gakupo.

-Oh, me tengo que ir Lenii. ¿Podrías...?- Miku apunto hacia las manos de su hermano que aun la tenían agarrada de la cintura.

-Ah, si. Lo siento.- le libero el rubio dejando que se fuera con el resto de las chicas.

-¿Así que "Lenii"? Creó que te llamare así de ahora en adelante.- reía burlonamente el pelirosado.

-¡Cierra la boca si no quieres que te desprenda la quijada de un golpe!- le amenazó quitándole el vaso de agua helada para beber.

-¡Por cierto chicas!- comento la peliaqua alcanzando a sus compañeras.- Hoy pienso llevar a un invitado a nuestra mesa a almorzar con nosotras.

-¿A quien?- preguntaron Rin y Gumi al mismo tiempo.

-Basta de platicas señoritas, es hora de empezar el entrenamiento.- interrumpió Gakupo seriamente.

* * *

Después de la cansada y mortal clase, la pobre Miku estaba que no podía mas pero su amiga Gumi estaba en peor estado tirada en el suelo a mitad de la cancha.

-Pobre Gumi-chan...

-¿Estas viva?- preguntaba Yuma mientras picaba a la peliverde con un palito.

-Necesito ir al baño... p-pero no puedo moverme...

-Te dije que no tomaras tanta agua.- Rin se cruzo de brazos viendo de manera desaprobante a su amiga.

-Hola chicas.- apareció Meiko junto con Luka, que se encontraba perdida viendo al sensei Kamui.- Woow ¿Que le paso a Gumi?

-¿Que hacen aquí? ¿No tienen clases?- pregunto Miku a las mayores.

-Nos dieron la hora libre, creo a ustedes también, habrá una junta de maestro o algo así.

-¡Oh que bien!- exclamo Rin contenta.

-Señoritas.- apareció el pelimorado detrás de ellas.- podrían hacerme un favor.

-¡Claro Kamui-sensei!- dijo Luka con ojos brillosos.

-¿Que se le ofrece sensei?- pregunto la castaña.

-Tengo que irme a la junta, por favor lleven a la señorita Megpoid al baño y luego a la enfermería para que se recupere.

-Gracias profesor...- comento Gumi aun con la cara en el suelo.

-Señor Kagamine y... su amigo

-Llevo el mismo tiempo que Len y aun no sabe mi nombre...- musito Yuma con una aura depresiva. Len rió un poco.

-Ustedes dos guarden todo el equipo de deportes en la bodega.

-¿Gane la carrera y así me recompensa?

-Aquí no hay trato especial para nadie señor Kagamine, por cierto...- se acerco un poco al rubio.- no se olvide de sus clases extras hoy después de la salida.

-Si Kamui-sensei.

-Bueno, el resto ya puede retirarse.

En seguida todos hicieron caso a las indicaciones del profesor. Meiko y Luka levantaron a Gumi llevándola a la enfermería, Yuma y Len fueron a recoger todo el equipo de deportes para llevarlo a la bodega y por ultimo Rin y Miku fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse el uniforme.

-Antes de que me olvide...- hablo Gumi mientras era llevada cargada por sus amigas.- Miku dijo que les comentara que hoy llevaría un invitado a nuestra mesa a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿A quien?- pregunto Luka.

-Kamui-sensei nos interrumpió antes de que nos dijera.- la pelirosada inflo sus cachetes.

-Bueno, ya que Miku va a llevar a alguien yo también invitare a un amigo.

-¿A quien invitaras?- pregunto Gumi aun semiinconsciente.

-Como Miku no dijo yo tampoco diré nada.

-Mmmm... Bueno yo les diré a quien llevare.- comento Luka alegremente.- sera a Kamui-sensei.

-Otra vez con el...-dijo Meiko fastidiada.- aparte no creo que un profesor quiera almorzar con sus alumnas.

-Déjame soñar~

Mientras tanto en los vestidores Rin y Miku eran las ultimas en terminar.

-Luka-chan me mando un mensaje para que las viéramos en la enfermería.- dijo Rin ya lista mientras guardaba el móvil en su bolsillo.

-Adelántate, te veo ahí con las chicas.- contesto Miku apenas quitándose el uniforme deportivo.

-Ok, no tardes nee-chan.- salio la rubia de los vestidores dejando sola a su hermana mayor.

Después de un par de minutos la peliaqua termino de vestirse y tomo sus cosas en dirección a la enfermería pero en su prisa choco con alguien mas en los pasillos.

-Oh lo siento mucho.- comento Miku algo avergonzada mientras ayudaba a la otra persona la cual se sobaba la cabeza de un golpe que se había dado al chocar con la primera.

Los ojos rojos de la otra persona vieron a Miku algo sorprendida, pero ella no podía notarlo ya que los cabellos blancos de la desconocida se lo impedía.

-¿Miku-chan?

-¿Haku-san?- la otra persona sonrió de manera tímida con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.- cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, que gusto verte.- Miku, como siempre tan cariñosa, se lanzo abrazar a la otra chica provocando que su sonrojo se extendiera.

-a...a m-mi también me da gusto verte.- contesto la peliblanca nerviosa.

Haku Yowane era la hermana menor de Honne Dell, pero la razón por la que no tenían el mismo apellido y no vivían en el mismo hogar era porque solo compartían al padre pero no la misma madre. Tal historia traía consigo muchas tristezas y desgracias para ambos hermanos dejándolos muy marcados, en especial a Haku que solía ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

"Promete que dejaras de tomar Haku, por mi"

Las palabras de Meiko, su compañera de bebidas, hicieron que la albina recapacitara y dejara su vicio, aunque en ocasiones solía salir con ella a tomar unas "copitas".

-¿Como estas? ¿Que cuentas?- le interrogaba la peliaqua con mucha curiosidad a la mayor.

-Pu...pues nada en especial, mi vida no es interesante.- comento Haku con mirada triste pero sonrisa sincera.

-Jum...- Miku inflo los cachetes algo molesta por la actitud de su compañera.-Bueno, ahorita estoy con prisa pero hay que salir algún día juntas.- propuso.

-¿Salir juntas...? ¿Como amigas?- la chica de ojos rojos estaba sorprendida.

-Sip, somos amigas. ¿No?

-¡Claro que si!- contesto Haku emocionada.

-En ese caso nos vemos otro día Haku-san, cuídate.- se despidió tiernamente Miku.

-T-Tu también Miku-chan, adiós.

Mientras la peliaqua se alejaba, las sonrisa de Haku lentamente iba desapareciendo. Su mirada volvió a ser triste y dando un largo suspiro se dirigió a fuera de la escuela, justo en la reja que daba a la calle, alguien con rasgos parecidos a los suyos le esperaba tranquilamente.

-¿Y bien?

-Me encontré con ella ahorita, parecía muy tranquila y contenta. Incluso me ha pedido que salgamos juntas alguna vez.- Haku sonrió cálidamente al recordar eso.

-¡Joder! Eso no nos sirve de nada.- se quejaba Dell mientras veía algo molesto a su hermana.

-¿Me darás lo que me prometiste?

-No.-contesto secamente.

-Pero tu dijiste que...

-¿Quieres esto?- interrumpió el albino enseñándole una botella de licor sin abrir. Haku asintió con la mirada triste y avergonzada.- Pues asegúrate de que Miku este sola para la salida, SOLA.

-¿P-pero como?

-¡No lo se! ¡Distrae al Kagamine! Muestrale tus tetas si es necesario, pero no debe estar con Miku. ¡¿Esta claro?!

Haku tembló ante los gritos de su hermano. Sin mas solo asintió mientras el peliblanco le sonreía de manera maliciosa. Metió su mano a través de la reja y tomo a su hermana de la barbilla.

-Has bien tu trabajo y esto sera tuyo.- le enseño la botella nuevamente.

-Lo haré onii-sama.- contesto Haku cada vez mas avergonzada al dejarse vender por licor. Si Meiko la viera ahora seguro estaría decepcionada.

-Bien, me mandas un mensaje cuando todo este listo.- dijo de ultimo Dell para luego alejarse dejando a una triste y avergonzada Haku.

-Perdóname Meiko-san...- y sin poder mas la peliblanca soltó un sollozo.

* * *

_Eso es todo por ahora, pero esperen pronto la segunda parte y la continuación. -w-_

_Dejen sus reviews por favor, que siempre me inspiran ;w;_

_Hasta pronto, cuídense, bye!~ _

_**Atentamente:** Neko-chan :3_


	5. Sentimientos que florecen (Parte 2)

**_¡Hola a todos nuevamente! :DD_**

_Solo quiero decir gracias por seguir mi historia, ya son 6 seguidores y eso me llena de alegría :'3 también gracias por los favoritos y claro los reviews que siempre me inspiran _

_Vuelvo para dejarles la segunda parte de este largo capitulo de mi fanfic que espero estén disfrutando nwn_

_De una vez me apena advertirles que para el siguiente capitulo tal vez me tome tiempo subirlo ;n; no estoy diciendo que dejare inactivo el fanfic por meses como otros autores ¡Jamas! D: pero si llevara su tiempo TTuTT Haré todo lo posible para que sea pronto :')_

_No hay nada mas que decir solo que se preparen, ya que en este capitulo se hace presente el drama O.O_

_Jamas había escrito drama, yo soy de humor y alegría XDD así que espero haya quedado bien :s_

_¡Eso es todo, disfruten el capitulo!_

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** "Sentimientos que florecen, celos que crecen"

(Parte 2)

-¡Ya llegue!- exclamo Miku entrando a la enfermería. Que más parecía un consultorio de lo grande que era.

En una de las camillas estaba Gumi, que ya se veía un poco recuperada y a su lado estaban Luka, Meiko y Rin haciéndole compañía.

-¿Que te retraso?- pregunto su hermana.

-Oh, tuve un pequeño accidente al venir aquí.

-¿Otra vez corriendo en los pasillos?- Meiko alzó una ceja viendo desaprobante a la peliaqua.

-Jejeje lo siento, dejare de hacerlo.- rió despreocupada como siempre y se acerco a su amiga peliverde.- ¿Como estas Gumi-chan?

-Mejor Miku, la doctora Lily me dio a beber un suero y me ayudo de mucho.

-Debería tener más cuidado señorita Megpoid.- apareció la mencionada doctora, una atractiva rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules portando una larga bata blanca.- No tiene tan buena condición física y esforzarse de más en las clases le ha hecho mucho daño.

-Lo siento doctora.- contesto Gumi con la mirada baja.

-No se preocupe ¿Me permiten un minuto señoritas?- las chicas asintieron y la doctora se retiro a su escritorio donde tenía todas su cosas y papeles que necesitaba ordenar.

-Eeemm... Disculpa doctora Lily.- le hablo Miku.

-Oh ¿Que se le ofrece señorita Kagamine?

-Cuando entre a la enfermería note que tenía un letrero de "Se busca asistente"

-¿Le interesa?- pregunto la rubia.

-Depende. ¿Tiene pago?

-Claro, aunque para que yo la contrate deberá estar familiarizada con la enfermería ¿Sabe algo de eso?

-¡Si! Mi mamá fue enfermera por un tiempo y me enseño mucho por si alguno de mis hermanos resultaba herido.- sonrió orgullosa la peliaqua.

-En ese caso está contratada.- le devolvió la sonrisa la mujer de bata blanca.- hoy tengo que salir temprano y yo se que usted se queda hasta tarde por su hermano. ¿Puedo encargarle cerrar la enfermería cuando se retire?

-¡Claro! Como guste doctora.

-Bien.- abrió uno de los cajones y saco un juego de llaves entregándoselas a la menor.- aquí tiene.

-Muchas gracias por la oportunidad.

-No tiene que agradecer señorita Kagamine.- contesto la doctora mientras regresaba con su paciente.- Bueno señorita Megpoid, le recomiendo que se quede durante el resto de la hora libre para que se recupere por completo.

-Esta bien.- contesto algo desanimada Gumi.- nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo chicas.

-Nada de eso.- hablo Luka.- nos quedaremos a hacerte compañía durante toda la hora.

-¿En serio?

-Claro ¿Acaso creíste que te dejaríamos sola?- comento Meiko sonriendo.

-Pero se perderán de la hora libre por mí.

-¿Y?- pregunto Rin.- eres nuestra amiga, eres más importante que eso.

-Aparte no falta mucho para que termine así que no nos perdemos de nada.- musito Miku alegremente.

-Gracias chicas.- la peliverde estaba conmovida.

Mientras tanto, aun en la cancha, con un balón de fútbol que no habían guardado, estaban Len y Yuma jugando como cuando niños.

-¿Piensas contarme ahora si lo que paso en su "cita"?- Yuma hizo comillas con los dedos mientras pateaba el balón hacia su amigo.

-Insistes con eso...- el rubio detuvo el balón con su pie derecho.- no pienso contarte.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿No soy tu mejor amigo acaso?- se quejaba el pelirosado.

-Bueno... estuvo bien.

-Esa es mucha información...-contesto con sarcasmo su amigo.

-Solo te diré que me divertí mucho con ella, lo admito y de hecho estaba considerando salir con ella otra vez.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú la invitaras?

Len asintió.- si, mira.- el ojiazul metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco un par de boletos que le entrego a su amigo.

-Oh, una ida al cine, me parece bien. Buena elección por cierto, dicen que "Kagerou Days" es una película excelente.- le devolvió los boletos.

-Espero que lo sea, solo habían boletos para la función VIP, me gaste casi todo mi dinero.- se quejaba el rubio.

-Vete acostumbrando amigo, así es el amor a veces. Cuesta caro.- sonrió Yuma intentando alegrar a su compañero.

-¿No te parece raro?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El que este enamorado de mi hermana... ¿Por qué te lo tomas con tanta calma? ¿No te parece raro?

El pelirosado se encogió de hombros.- el amor es amor para mí. A parte puede que solo se trate de una etapa.- Len bajo un poco la mirada.- pero sea así o no, soy tu amigo y estoy aquí para apoyarte.

-Gracias Yuma, eres el mejor.

-Lo sé.- contesto muy orgulloso- además no creo que Len "akuma" Kagamine sea bueno en los temas de amor.

-Hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así...

Akuma Kagamine fue el nombre que Len recibió durante mucho tiempo por su papel de chico rebelde y busca pleitos. Apenas tenía 14 años y el rubio era temido por todos por su manera tan sucia y violenta de pelear. Nadie se metía con él, a excepción claro de Dell y sus amigos que siempre le buscaban problemas.

Esa vida de rebelde sin causa, provoco en Len muchos huesos rotos, preocupaciones a su familia y miles de reportes en la escuela.

-Y si tienes razón, no soy bueno en esos temas.

-¿Ves? Un poco de mi ayuda no hace daño.- comento alegremente Yuma.- Ahora iré a cambiarme y tu a ducharte que apestas.

El ojiazul miro sorprendido a su amigo, pestañeo y alzó su brazo oliendo su axila para comprobar si lo que decía el primero era cierto.

-Uff... Si, tienes razón.

Ambos amigos se retiraron de la cancha hasta los vestidores. A los 15 minutos después el timbre para el descanso sonó.

-¡Me siento mucho mejor!- exclamo una contenta Gumi, ya vestida con su uniforme normal y saliendo de la enfermería con sus demás amigas.

-Bien, vamos a comer que muero de hambre.- se adelantaba Meiko hacia la cafetería.

-Ustedes vayan, ahorita vuelvo.

-¿A dónde vas Miku-chii?- le interrogó como siempre su hermanita.

-Voy a buscar a mi invitado para el almuerzo como les comente, no tardo.- dijo alegremente Miku mientras salía corriendo.

-Miku ten cuidado no vayas a...

-Auch, lo siento...- se escucho claramente decir a la peliturquesa que había doblado velozmente la esquina chocando con alguien, como ya era costumbre.

-Olvídalo...- La menor soltó un suspiro y se fue con el resto de sus amigas a la cafetería.

Mientras tanto el gemelo de la misma subía las escaleras de emergencia hacia la azotea a almorzar solo como siempre solía hacer, pero al llegar noto a alguien ahí.

Su amigo Yuma estaba sentado justo en el mismo lugar donde siempre solía estar, de la misma manera, viendo hacia el cielo tal y como él lo hacía.

-Oh, que tal Len- el pelirosado intentaba hablar de la misma forma en que su amigo lo hacía.

-Admito que ese rato contigo me la pase bien y que eres un amigo genial pero dime ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Su compañero se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a él poniendo una mano en su hombro.- Vine a buscarte.

-¿Buscarme? ¿Para qué?- pregunto Len.

-Vine a buscarte para que almuerces conmigo y con las chicas.

-¿De qué chicas hablas?

-Ya sabes, tus hermanas, mi prima y sus amigas. ¡Vamos! Sera genial, casi siempre pasas tiempo con ellas. ¿Acaso no te diviertes?

Al instante vino a la mente del rubio aquel día en el que llego con Miku a su casa en su primera cita. Recordó el sofocante abrazo de Meiko, como Gumi no paraba de reírse y comparar a Luka con el peluche de pulpo de su hermana y como la misma pelirosada en un ataque de hambre se había devorado los extraños platillos de su gemela.

Recordó a Rin muriendo de carcajadas con sus amigas y el rostro alegre de Miku al tener la compañía de él ese día, conviviendo con ella.

Sonrió.-Esta bien, admito que si es divertido estar con ellas.- confeso el ojiazul.

-Entonces vamos.- animo Yuma tomando repentinamente la mano de su amigo rubio.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que crean que somos homosexuales o algo por el estilo?!- le reclamaba Len a su compañero pelirosa.

-Hay sí. Si tu hermana te toma de la mano, todo está bien, no es incesto ni nada por el estilo. Pero si tu mejor amigo lo hace ya somos gays.- hablaba burlonamente el ojiverde guiñándole un ojo.

-Maldito seas Yuma.- el rubio apretó fuertemente su puño, casi haciendo pedazos el sándwich de carne empanizada que su hermana mayor le había preparado.

Por su lado Yuma no paraba de reír, era simplemente gracioso ver a Len reaccionar de esa manera cuando por mucho tiempo fue el más temido de la escuela. Quién diría que Akuma Kagamine era el mismo chico ruborizado y apenado que veía en ese momento.

En otra parte Miku seguía buscando a Piko para llevarlo a almorzar con el resto de sus amigas, mas parecía que este último había desaparecido porque no lograba encontrarlo. El último lugar que quedaba era la biblioteca.

-¡Piko-kun! ¡¿Estas por ahí?!- grito Miku desde la entrada. De pronto una mujer de la tercera edad se asomo y callo a la peliturquesa.

-¡Shhhhhh!

-Oh, lo siento.- se disculpo en voz baja.

-Miku-chan.- apareció el aludido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte para que comas conmigo y mis amigas.- sonrió tranquilamente.

-Oh ¿Ya es hora del almuerzo?- el chico se rasco la cabeza.

-Si... ¿Te has pasado toda la hora libre aquí?

Piko rió apenado.- Lo sé, es algo raro pero me encanta leer y en esta biblioteca hay muchos libros de mi gusto.

-jejeje no creo que sea algo raro, más bien me parece lindo.- el menor ruborizo.- bueno hay que ir de una vez, antes de que se haga tarde.

-Claro.- Utatane guardo un par de libros en su mochila y sonrió a la peliturquesa.- ¡Vamos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

-¡Hola señoritas!- saludo amablemente Yuma acompañado de Len.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron Luka y Rin al mismo tiempo. La rubia por su hermano y la pelirosada por su primo.

-Hay primita, sabes que todos los lunes vengo a almorzar con ustedes.

-¿Pero qué hay de Len?- cuestiono Rin.

-¿No será el invitado del que Miku nos hablo?- susurro Meiko al resto de las chicas.

-Bueno de acuerdo, pueden sentarse.- contesto Gumi tiernamente.

-¡Genial!- exclamo el pelirosa tomando a Len de la muñeca y obligándolo a sentarse en el extremo de la mesa, mientras él se sentaba a lado de la rubia.- ¿Y que trajeron para comer?- comento intentado empezar una plática.

-Oh, yo traje carne asada de la que Miku nee-chan preparo ayer.- los ojitos de Rin brillaron al destapar su recipiente en el que tenía su almuerzo.- ¿Y tu Len?

-Ah bueno...- el rubio miro el sándwich que su hermana le había preparado, estaba casi hecho trizas.

-¿Que fue lo que le paso?- pregunto Yuma.

Len le miro con recelo. Había sido por las estupideces del mismo, que el rubio conteniendo su ira termino aplastando su almuerzo.

-¡Hola a todos!- se escucho decir en un tono alegre. Len reconoció esa voz y al instante sonrió pero su sonrisa no duro al ver a su hermana acompañada.

-Oh Miku-chan ¿Utatane era el invitado del que nos hablabas?- pregunto confundida la castaña.

-Si.- contesto de lo más normal Miku.

-Que tal.- saludo apenado el peliplateado.

-¿Entonces que hace Len aquí?- apunto Rin a su gemelo.

-¿Hay algo de malo que venga a almorzar con ustedes?- cuestiono Len.- Si tanto odian mi presencia puedo largarme.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, Len quédate por favor hermano.- dijo tiernamente la peliaqua.

-Eeemm... De acuerdo...- contesto con sequedad.

-¡Genial!- volvió a exclamar Yuma. Intentando solucionar todo el asunto tomo a Miku de su mano y la sentó forzadamente junto a Len, mientras que a Piko lo sentó al otro extremo de la mesa lejos de la chica turquesa.- ¡Bien! Ahora a comer.

Miku hizo caso de las palabras de Yuma y saco su almuerzo para comer enseguida, pero antes de comenzar volteo a ver a su hermano y le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

-Me alegra que hayas venido a almorzar con nosotras Len.- dijo sincera la peliaqua mientras tomaba de la mano de este sin importarle que los demás los observarán.

-Ah, Miku-neechan a mí también me gusta estar contigo, d-digo con ustedes.- rió nervioso el chico mientras las amigas de sus hermanas le veían con cierta ternura.

-Oh Len-kun, se te ve tan cambiado últimamente.- comento alegremente Gumi.

-Si, definitivamente te ha hecho muy bien dejar tu vida de maleante.- mencionó Meiko provocando que Yuma casi se atragantara con su comida.

-Meiko-san, n-no tienes porque decirlo de esa manera, mi amigo aquí presente no era un maleante, era un busca pleitos.

-¿Se supone que eso es mejor?- Len entre cerro sus ojos viendo amenazadoramente a su amigo.

-Lo siento... Jejeje- se rasco la cabeza.

-Cambiemos de tema.- sugirió Luka.- dime Miku ¿por qué invitaste a almorzar a Utatane-kun con nosotras? No lo tomes mal, es solo pura curiosidad.

-Ah bueno, es que...

-¿Acaso te gusta?- interrumpió Gumi con una incómoda pregunta que provoco un sonrojo tanto en Miku como en Piko.

-¡¿Qué?! N-No es lo que creen...- hablaba nerviosa la peliturquesa.

-¿Entonces?- interrogaba ahora Meiko.

-E-Es que Piko-kun se ofreció amablemente en ayudarme y-y ser mi tutor en los estudios de inglés y pues quise agradecerle invitándolo almorzar.- contesto penosa Miku.

Len volteo a verla. Estaba sonrojada mientras observaba a Piko. Demasiado. Apretó los puños.

-Mmmm~ yo creo que si te gusta.- sonrió con picardía la pelicastaña. Luka no se metió, siguió leyendo su libro.

-Por favor chicas, no creo que haya sido por eso.- intervino Rin.

-¿En serio? ¿No crees que Piko es lindo Miku?- pregunto Gumi.

-A-Ah... Bueno, s-si creo que es lindo.- el sonrojo del peliplateado se extendió.

-Y tu Utatane-kun ¿Crees que Miku es linda?

-Pues...- Piko miro a Miku y bajo la mirada apenado.- Si... creo que es linda y mucho.

Miku ruborizo mas ante la repentina confesión. Gumi y Meiko soltaron un pequeño grito de emoción. Len frunció el ceño realmente molesto, al mismo tiempo que era observado por Yuma que se encontraba cada vez más nervioso.

De pronto el rubio se levanto y dejando su almuerzo en la mesa se retiro sin dar alguna excusa.

-¡Len espera!- le hablo el pelirosado pero lo ignoro siguiendo su camino.- Lo siento señoritas, debo irme. Utatane-san, un gusto en conocerte.- se disculpo Yuma intentando alcanzar a su compañero.

-¿Len?- Miku parecía triste.

-¿Se ha molestado?- la gemela del chico intento pararse para ir tras él pero su hermana mayor la detuvo.

-No Rin, yo iré por él. Disculpen chicas, Piko-kun, otro día nos veremos.- la peliturquesa se levanto y se fue en dirección hacia donde Yuma y Len se habían ido hace un momento.

-Vaya, no entiendo que ha pasado.- comento la peliverde. Luka bufo y Piko bajo la mirada.

-En fin, al menos ahora habrá lugar para que mi invitado venga.- dijo tranquilamente Meiko.

-¿Quién es? ¿Acaso te gusta? ¿O crees que es lindo?- le interrogaba Rin en venganza por lo que le habían hecho a su hermana.

-¡Bah! Hasta crees. Al muy idiota le gusta alguien más.

-¿En serio? ¿Quien?- preguntaron Luka y Gumi al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, es...

-¡Meiko-san!- se escucho exclamar. Las chicas y Piko voltearon.

Detrás de la aludida estaba un chico de cabello y bufanda azul, que anteriormente se había encontrado con los hermanos de cierta rubia que aun estaba ahí.

-Oh, Kaito. Qué bien que llegas, toma asiento.

-¡¿Ibas a decirles quien me gustaba?!- pregunto sonrojado el recién llegado.

-¡Pss! Claro que no ¿como crees?- dijo sarcástica la castaña.

Kaito soltó un suspiro.- Hola chicas, Utatane-san. ¿Como están?

-No me quejo.- contesto Piko algo desanimado viendo su almuerzo sin tocar.

-¡Bien!- dijeron al unísono las otras chicas.

-Mal.- se quejo Rin.- lo siento, me tengo que ir. Debo ver a Len y a Miku.- la rubia se levanto de la mesa, se despidió con la mano y se fue.

-Oh... ¿Ha pasado algo malo?- pregunto preocupado el peliazul.

-¿Con los Kagamine? Cuando no.- contesto Gumi.

-No les culpes. Esos hermanos han pasado por momentos muy difíciles.- musito Luka en tono serio sin dejar de leer su libro de pesca.- solo se tienen los unos a los otros.

-Entiendo...- Kaito miro a la dirección donde la menor se había retirado.

Un silencio incómodo se formo en la mesa entre los diversos amigos y conocidos de los hermanos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensas sentarte o no?- rompió Meiko el silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Len!- escucho exclamar a Yuma a lo lejos. Ya casi los alcanzaba.- ¡Por favor amigo detente!

De pronto los había perdido de vista. Esos dos eran demasiado rápidos, en especial Len como había demostrado ese día en Educación Física. Aunque tenía una idea de donde se encontraban.

-Len...- volvió a decir Yuma una vez que había alcanzado al rubio en la azotea.

-¿Que quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues? Déjame solo Yuma, si dices ser mi amigo...

-Regresa joder. No sientas celos por lo de hace un momento, so...

-¡No fueron celos! -grito Len enfurecido.- ¡Lárgate, demonios! ¡Déjame solo por una puta vez en mi vida! ¡Este asunto no te incumbe en absoluto!

-Pero amigo. Hermano. Yo solo quiero ayudarte.

-Más ayuda el que no estorba. ¡Vete Yuma! antes de que dejes de ser mi mejor amigo...- contesto el rubio en seco.

El pelirosado le miro sorprendido. Algo se oprimió en su pecho ante la impotencia de ayudarle. No deseaba perder a su amigo, así que sin quejarse ni decir nada se retiro del lugar.

Una vez solo, Len no sabía qué hacer. Estaba molesto y no sabía exactamente por qué. ¿Habían sido celos como dijo Yuma? Tal vez pero no era la razón de su molestia. El problema era su sangre. ¿Por qué Miku tenía que ser de su sangre? El incesto no era una opción (aunque le tentaba). Debía aceptarlo. Jamás podría estar con ella y era eso lo que le enfurecía. Lo que le dolía.

Escucho un ruido detrás de el.

-Yuma te dije que te fueras.- Len se giro para encarar a su amigo pero en su lugar estabas su hermana.- Miku...

-Len ¿Que paso hace un momento en la cafetería? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Qué le dijiste a Yuma que estaba tan desanimado?- la peliaqua no paraba de interrogarle.

-No te importa.- contesto mas como una afirmación que como una grosería.

-¿Te has molestado con Piko-kun?

-Ese Utatane no me interesa. Si quieres estudiar con él, hazlo. No me importa, Miku.

-Dime que tienes Len...

El rubio metió su mano en su bolsillo y apretó el contenido en este.

-¿Estarás libre mañana en la tarde?

-E-Estaba planeando estudiar con Piko ese día...

-Me lo imaginaba.- dijo cortante y luego saco los boletos para enseñarle.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto confundida.

-Después de nuestro último paseo yo...- ruborizo desviando la mirada.- había planeado que saliéramos juntos mañana.

-Oh Len...- Miku le miro con ternura mientras se contagiaba también del rubor.- puedo cancelar con Piko si deseas.

-No.

-Hermano, te lo suplico.- la peliaqua se acerco a él y le abrazo. La distancia entre ellos era muy corta.- Dame una oportunidad.

-a...- el rubio abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras. Ella estaba muy cerca y no sabía cuánto soportaría sin besarle. Eran hermanos. Era imposible que entre ellos hubiera algo. Debía aceptarlo. Supo que tenía que hacer.- No.- la empujo.

No fue un empujo cualquiera. Fue duro y hasta cruel. Miku cayó al suelo sentada y lo miro sorprendida. Len no dijo nada. Le miro fríamente.

-¿Len?

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Aléjate. Estoy harto de ti, de tus preocupaciones tontas y tu fastidiosa forma de ser. Eres una molestia nada mas Miku.- cada que decía aquellas palabras era como clavarle un cuchillo en su espalda.- No te necesito. Somos hermanos, estamos obligados a convivir, pero aquí en el colegio no te quiero junto a mí. Si lo haces no volveré a hablarte nunca. ¿Quedo claro?

Miku asintió aun en el suelo.- S-Si...- su voz era quebradiza y las lágrimas amenazaban salir de su ojos.

Len lo noto mas no dijo nada y se fue dejándola ahí. Sentada. Llorando y confundida. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? Apenas ese día, ese mismo día todo había estado tan bien. Se hecho la culpa de todo. Sus lágrimas al fin salieron y no paraba de sollozar al sentir, al creer que había perdido el cariño de su hermano. Le falló a Rin, a su madre, a ella misma, pero sobre todo a él.

-¡Miku!- alguien iba a su dirección. Por un momento quiso creer que era Len por el parecido de la voz, pero sabía bien quien era realmente.

-¿Rin...?- dijo secando sus lágrimas.

-Miku nee-chan ¿Que sucedió?- pregunto preocupada Rin al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de su hermana.

-Yo... perdí.

-¿De qué hablas?

La campana sonó dando por terminado el descanso. La peliturquesa se volvió hacia su hermanita y le sonrió de forma maternal.

-Tenemos que irnos.- aconsejo Miku tomando la mano de la rubia.

En el aula, la tensión se sentía en el aire. Nada estaba bien o al menos no volvería a serlo. Len se sentía culpable por todo. Por haber sido tan grosero con sus compañeros, por haberle gritado a su mejor amigo, pero sobre todo por haber lastimado a su hermana. Se la imaginaba llorando, en el suelo de la azotea, completamente sola. Sin él a su lado como le había prometido.

-"Que idiota"- pensó de sí mismo.

Yuma quería decir algo pero se contuvo. Tal vez era lo mejor.

2 clases después.

Se veía nublado ¿Llovería? Eso no tenía importancia pero su mente jugaba con el otra vez. Chispeo un poco. Se perdió viendo las gotas de lluvia resbalar lentamente por la ventana a su lado. "Lágrimas" pensó.

En otro salón, en una clase diferente estaba Miku. También veía la lluvia. Pensaba que dentro de 45 minutos terminaría el colegio. Iría a cerrar la enfermería y Len iría a sus clases de Kendo ¿Y si se mojaba camino de regreso? Incluso después de todo el drama aun se preocupaba por él. Y de hecho había decidido que seguiría haciéndolo, le gustara a él o no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

-¿Esperaras a tu hermano?- pregunto Luka

-Si...- la peliaqua aun no estaba de ánimos. Las palabras de su hermano resonaban en su cabeza como un taladro.

-Incluso después...- Miku le había contado todo el drama que había pasado en la azotea. Después de todo se trataba de su mejor amiga.

-Si. No te preocupes estaré bien.

Ambas chicas estaban en el pasillo del colegio. Ya era la hora de salida y los alumnos preparaban sus cosas en los casilleros y luego se retiraban. Desde la distancia noto a Len yendo en dirección al "Dojo" de la escuela donde tomaba las clases de Kendo.

-De acuerdo Miku. Cuídate ¿Si? Hasta mañana.- se despidió la pelirosa.

-Adiós Luka-san.

-Miku-chii- apareció repentinamente Rin acompañada de una peliverde.- Gumi y yo nos vamos. Como te dije saldremos de compras y te vería mas tarde en la casa.

-Está bien Rinny- sonrió sincera- Gumi cuida de mi hermanita por favor. Nos vemos mas tarde.

-¡Claro Miku! No te preocupes, hasta mañana.

Una vez que sus amigas y su hermana ya se habían ido, la peliturquesa se dirigió a la enfermería la cual cerro con llave y bajo al segundo piso, donde al parecer, ya no había nadie.

-"Esta lugar parece un pueblo fantasma"- pensó algo paranoica. Odiaba a los fantasmas, uno de sus muchos y extraños temores. Decidió que si esperaría a su hermano seria afuera.

Por un momento pensó en ir a verlo al Dojo y esperar ahí mismo para no estar tan sola, pero seguro Len se molestaría por su presencia. Mejor decidió esperarle cerca de la entrada del colegio. En el patio delantero de este había unas cuantas bancas. Ahí tomo asiento y espero.

Sin siquiera sospecharlo, alguien le observaba de lejos.

En el Dojo, Len seguían entrenando con el sensei Gakupo que evaluaba el avance de su alumno. De pronto le paro.

-¿Por qué me detuvo? Lo estaba haciendo bien.- se quejo el rubio.

-Te detuve porque estas distraído.- contesto seriamente para luego verlo a los ojos.- ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?

-No.- mintió.- todo está bien sensei.

-Entiendo que no quieras decirme pero si no haces a un lado todo ese mal que sientes no lograras concentrarte y fallaras.

Len se seco el sudor de la frente y se acerco a su sensei.

-¿Puede ayudarme con eso?

-¿Para qué están los maestros? Para enseñar y ayudar.- sonrió el pelimorado.

Mientras tanto Miku seguía esperando. Se distraía como siempre con el celular hablando con su "amigo secreto".

"Lamento no haber contestado, estaba en clases"

Le mando un mensaje. Al instante le contestaron.

"¿Acabas de salir de clases?"

"Sip"

El celular de Miku sonó para advertirle que su batería ya estaba en su límite y se apagaría. Se quejo por eso.

"¿Estas sola?"

Pregunto repentinamente el amigo misterioso.

"Si, espero a mi hermano en la entrada del colegio"

El celular estaba a punto de apagarse cuando el último mensaje llego.

"Miku, sal de ahí ahora mismo. No es seguro. Escóndete en el colegio si es necesario ¡Pero vete de ahí!

Miku no entendió las palabras de su amigo y se sintió algo asustada, iba a preguntarle qué sucedía cuando el celular murió.

-¿A qué se refería con eso?- sus manos temblaron un poco. Un ruido en los arbustos provoco que dejara caer por accidente su celular y la batería del mismo saliera volando. Se incoó a recogerlo y nuevamente el ruido en los arbustos.- ¿Quien anda ahí?

De pronto alguien apareció. Los cabellos blancos y los ojos rojos provocaron que Miku se tranquilizara. La compañía de Haku le ayudaría a quitarse los nervios pero conforme se iba acercando noto su terrible error.

-Buenos tardes Miku-san.- sonrió altaneramente Dell.

-Buenos días.- comento algo incomoda. No le agradaba Dell, no después de todas las cosas horribles por las que hizo pasar a su hermano.

-¿Por qué tan sola? La lluvia se ha tranquilizado por ahora pero seguro volverá.- dijo el muchacho mientras se acomodada uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.- ¿Te molesta si te hago compañía?

Miku pensó demasiado su respuesta. Bien pudo haber mandado a Dell al diablo pero entonces pensó en Haku. Ellos dos habían pasado por tanto sufrimiento.

-Mientras no fumes ningún cigarrillo delante de mí, está bien.- contesto.

El albino sonrió y tomo lugar junto a ella.

-Sabes...- empezó a hablar.- hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ti Miku. Has cambiado mucho. Ya no eres la niña que solía jugar conmigo.- la volteo a ver.

Miku dejo de armar su móvil y lo miro también.- ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

-Como no. Tenías 10 años y yo los 14 apenas. A esa edad empecé a fumar.

-¿Por qué fumas Dell?

-Bueno...- se acomodo en su lugar preparándose a contar.- a mi madre no le agradaba que jugara contigo. Para ella yo era la misma imagen de mi padre, el hombre que le abandono por una mujer más joven. La madre de Haku.- aclaro.- pensaba que tenía alguna mala intención contigo y me regañaba. Le prometí no volver a verte, pero claro fue mentira y cuando descubrió lo que paso me golpeo. Siempre que salía contigo lo hacía. Siempre...

La peliturquesa le miro sorprendida. No se esperaba aquella historia. Se sintió mal por eso y hasta culpable. Tenía muchas preguntas por hacer pero se limito a seguir escuchando.

-Un día entre tantos golpes que me dio empecé a sangrar de la cabeza. Me fui al baño a buscar algo para curarme aquella herida. No había casi nada, algunas medicinas, vendas algo sucias y una cajetilla de cigarros. Fue algo repentino. Antes de darme cuenta ya me había fumado todos.

-¿Por que insistías tanto en estar conmigo? ¿Por qué no simplemente te alejaste de mí?

Dell se encogió de hombros.- Me gustaba estar contigo.- Miku no dijo nada.- pero te alejaste. Ahora pasabas más tiempo con tus hermanos.

-Len y Rin... Espera... ¿Es por eso que tu y Len se...?

-Posiblemente.- contesto cortante.- Te haré una pregunta y dependiendo de la respuesta podrás odiarme o volver a ser mi amiga como antes.

-¿Q-Que pregunta?- por alguna razón estaba nerviosa. Recordó el mensaje de su amigo.

-¿Saldrías conmigo Miku?- pregunto sincero Dell.

Ella no respondió. Desvío su mirada avergonzada. ¿Como se supone que debía tomarlo? Dell alguna vez fue un buen chico pero ahora... La única persona que venía a su mente era Len. Lo quería demasiado, no había espacio para nadie más. Nadie.

-Lo siento Dell, pero no.- sintió el olor al tabaco.

-Es una pena Miku. Esa fue una respuesta incorrecta.- fumo un poco de su cigarrillo y dejo escapar el humo por sus labios.- prepárate a odiarme.- chasqueo los dedos.

-¿Eh?- de la nada dos manos la tomaron por detrás. Miku exaltada se levanto de su banca pero solo provoco que la cogieran con más fuerza. Era Rook.- ¿Q-Que sucede? ¿Dell que está pasando?

El albino se acerco a ella y aspiro todo el tabaco en su cara provocando que tosiera. Seguido de eso, un beso en su mejilla.

-No te preocupes linda.- le acarició la misma mejilla que había besado.- No haremos nada que no te guste.

Miku empezó a sacudirse con más fuerza. Rook la sostuvo más fuerte. Cuando estaba a punto de gritar el mismo le tapó la boca, casi metiendo sus dedos dentro de ella.

-No hagas esto mas difícil.- le susurro el castaño cerca de su oreja para luego morderla levemente. Miku intento gritar nuevamente. Un gemido posiblemente por la acción de Rook. Sus ojos ya estaban soltando lágrimas al momento.

-No te pases idiota. Deja eso para cuando ya estemos en un lugar más privado.- le regaño Dell. En ese instante apareció Ted por la entrada.- ¿Y bien no has encontrado un buen lugar?

-Si. La bodega de deportes. El lugar es grande y con la puerta cerrada nadie oirá nada.- contesto el pelirrojo.

-Bien. Ya sabes donde es Rook. Tú estudiaste aquí antes.

El castaño asintió y se dirigió donde le habían dicho llevándose a Miku junto con él. Ted miro tal escena con recelo.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres participar?- se dirigió al pelirrojo.

-...- Ted se acomodo los anteojos mientras un leve rubor le invadía.- No. Va contra mis principios.

-Como quieras. Pero en ese caso te quedaras a vigilar en la entrada a que nadie venga. Nosotros dos no encargaremos de ella.- se puso el cigarrillo en la boca y se fue en dirección donde Rook.

-No quiero... escucharlo.- confeso Ted.

Dell se detuvo y volteo a verlo.

-Ponte los audífonos y le subes a la música.- le sonrió.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada. Nuevamente se acomodo los anteojos y siguió al albino.

Rook iba adelantado con Miku. Literalmente los pies de ella se arrastraban en el suelo mientras era llevada por el chico castaño. De pronto lo vio. La bodega de Deportes. Conforme se iban acercando Miku sentía un nudo en su estómago. Nuevamente intento forcejear pero no dio resultado.

Quería imaginarse que aquel momento solo era un mal sueño. Que despertaría y volvería a estar a lado de sus queridos hermanos. A solo unos metros del lugar, Miku lloraba sin parar. Intentaba pensar en algo que la reconfortara pero solo una persona venia a su mente. La única que deseaba ver en ese momento y se preguntaba:

"¿Donde estas Len?"

* * *

_Lo se, me odian por dejarlo aquí :c les juro que haré todo lo posible para subir el siguiente TTuTT_

_Tal vez los reviews ayuden a salvar a Miku (¿chantaje?) XDD _

_En fin, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, como siempre aquí me despido, nos vemos a la __próxima!_

_Bye, cuídense y besos~_

_**Atentamente**: Neko-chan :3_


	6. Mi Dulce Hermana

**¡Hola! ¡Sorprendidos ¿Verdad? :3**

_Pues si, les dije que me tardaría mucho en subir el siguiente capitulo pero no aguante y me dedique a escribir hasta la 3:00am para dejarles la continuación, aunque sea algo corta TTuTT_

_Bueno antes de empezar con la historia quiero decirles: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! En serio, no tienen idea de lo contenta que me ponen con sus tiernos reviews al decir que soy tan buena escribiendo y que mi historia les gusta :')_

_Como estoy muy feliz pienso responder aquí todos los reviews de mis querido seguidores (¡Viva!) pero sera hasta el final del capitulo uwu (¡Buuuuu!) ¬¬Uu ... en fin, espero les guste este episodio que los deje bien "picados" con el ultimo owoUu_

_Para el otro capitulo no estoy segura de cuanto me tarde, esperemos no sea mucho :I daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que así sea òwó y como siempre sus hermoso reviews me inspiran en verdad mucho nwn_

_¡Disfrútenlo! :DD_

_Este episodio va dedico especialmente para una de mis queridas amigas: **Lalamaria21**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 : **"Mi Dulce Hermana"

.

.

.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! -decía sin parar el rubio mientras corría a gran velocidad por la escuela.

¿Como había sucedido todo esto? Había sido un día muy bueno, muy tranquilo y por su estupidez ahora todo se había ido al demonio.

«5 minutos antes»

-Muy bien hecho. -felicito el sensei Kamui a su buen alumno.- ¿Ves? Al quitarte toda esa confusión y rabia de encima lo has logrado muy bien.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias sensei.- el rubio hizo una reverencia.

-No tienes que agradecer. En fin, ya es tarde será mejor que te vayas o preocuparas a tus hermanas.

-Ah, si... -Len perdió la mirada por un momento y luego se volteo hacia su sensei.- aquí tiene. -le devolvió la Shinai, Katana de madera que utilizaban para los entrenamientos.

-Consérvala.

-¿Qué? -pregunto impactado.

-Lo que oíste. Has avanzado demasiado y por cada avance te mereces una recompensa, así que consérvala.

-¿No había dicho antes que aquí no hay trato especial para nadie?

-Mientras ese "nadie" no se entere, todo está bien. -sonrió y revolvió los cabellos del rubio.

-Muchas gracias sensei.

-Ya deja de agradecer y ponte tus zapatos para irte. Ya voy a cerrar aquí.

-Claro.

Len se sentó en la entrada del Dojo. Ya había guardado su Shinai amarrándosela en la espalda. Ahora se ataba los cordones de sus convers para irse a su casa, posiblemente para ser recibido por sus hermanas, aunque... ¿Miku estaría molesta con él? Le había dicho que se alejara. Entonces, posiblemente ella se distanciaría, tal y como él lo hizo en su momento.

Y luego sucedió.

-¡Len!

El aludido alzó la mirada de inmediato y se encontró con una chica de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos corriendo a su dirección; sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, era Haku. Le había escuchado mencionar varias ocasiones por Miku. Al parecer eran buenas amigas. También era familiar de Dell.

-¡Len! -volvió a exclamar. El rubio se levanto y fue a recibirla.

-Haku-san ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto preocupado el ojiazul al ver a la chica tan agitada. ¿Cuánto había estado corriendo?

-Len... Dime por favor que Miku está contigo.

-No... ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es mi hermano, Dell... Le hará daño, para vengarse de ti.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ella se quedo a esperarte y ahora la tienen. ¡Por dios Len, debes buscarla! Antes de que sea tarde.

Al oír eso no hizo más preguntas. Rápidamente corrió a gran velocidad en busca de su hermana. Ese idiota de Dell. ¿Qué le harían a Miku? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pensando en lo peor.

«Ahora»

Y Len seguía corriendo. ¿Pero a donde exactamente? Haku le había dicho que la tenían pero no dio ninguna ubicación exacta. ¿Se la habían llevado lejos o seguirían en la escuela? ¡Joder! El no saberlo solo lo desesperaba más; dio un paso en falso y piso algo. Bajo su mirada y observo el objeto bajo si pie. Una cadena oxidada y no cualquiera, la reconocía. Era la cadena oxidada que cerraba la bodega de deportes.

Ted había forzado la entrada. Basto con el golpe de una piedra para lograr romper la desgastada cadena y abrir la bodega para inspeccionar el que fuera un buen lugar. (¿Un buen lugar para qué?) En dirección donde Dell y Rook para avisarles, había soltado la cadena a mitad del camino. Aquel pequeño error le había dado una pista a Len de donde tenían a Miku y ahora corría para rescatarla.

Llegando al lugar. Nada tonto Len se escondió entre los arbustos y observo desde lejos. La puerta de la bodega estaba semi abierta, solo un poco. Haciendo guardia en la entrada, al parecer, estaba Kasane. Tenía puesto los audífonos y escuchaba música en alto. Eso le daba ventaja al rubio que sonrió de lado para poner en marcha su plan.

* * *

-N-No por favor... -suplico Miku.

Ya ni se tomaban la molestia de taparle la boca. En la bodega nadie le escucharía. Solo ellos dos.

-Calmada nena. Solo relájate y deja el trabajo a nosotros. -le susurraba Rook en la oreja. La tenia agarrada con los brazos hacia por detrás y le susurraba constantemente en el oído para hacerla estremecer. Le gustaba verla así.

-Suéltenme... N-No he hecho nada, por favor. -la peliaqua tenía las coletas desechas. Su cabello estaba suelto, de sus mejillas rojas caía lágrima tras lágrima.

La bodega de deportes era grande, fría, húmeda y algo oscura. Ahí guardaban todos los objetos para las distintas clases de deportes. Uniformes de los equipos, balones de Fútbol, Voleibol y Baloncesto, toldos para gimnasia, discos y palos de Hockey, sacos de Boxeo entre otras muchas cosas.

El albino de nombre Dell había tirado el cigarrillo. Ahora sus manos se encontraban desocupadas para poder sentir y acariciar el cuerpo de la que era (es) su primer amor.

-Definitivamente Miku... -le hablo con cariño el albino mientras acariciaba su cintura y lentamente subía hasta su busto.- ya no eres más una niña. -sonrió descarado.

-N-No... -la peliaqua sollozaba. Se sentía mal, sucia y aterrada por cada caricia y manoseada por parte de Dell. Dio un brinco al sentir otra mano recorriéndole las piernas. Era Rook.

-Debo admitirlo Dell, tienes un buen gusto en chicas. -subió un poco mas hasta sus muslos, casi alzando su falda escolar.

Las lágrimas y sollozos de Miku pusieron algo nervioso a Dell, más no lo suficiente para detenerse con lo que había empezado. Seco sus lágrimas con una mano y con la otra desabotonaba la blusa de uniforme de la peliaqua.

-¡N-no...! -exclamo Miku al notar su sosten y parte de su piel expuestos ante la mirada de ambos chicos.

-Está bien pequeña. -le susurro el albino.- No hay nada que temer... -tomo de su mentón a punto de besarle.

-¡Dell! -se escucho gritar a Ted desde afuera.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de un portazo, cayendo por ella el cuerpo del pelirrojo cuyo labio sangraba por un golpe que le habían dado en la cara.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

Por la puerta entro de pronto Len que miro espantado la escena frente a sus ojos. Su pobre hermana, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos llorosos, el cabello revuelto y la blusa abierta.

-Len... -pronuncio Miku en un hilillo de voz.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos le hacen a mi hermana?! -grito enfurecido el rubio.

-Nada que ella no disfrute~ -contesto Dell y atrevidamente metió la mano bajo la falda de la peliturquesa tocando la entrepierna de la misma.

Miku dejo escapar un gemido en seco y solo segundos de haberlo hecho, Len ya se había lanzado encima de Dell golpeándolo salvajemente en la cara por haber tocado a su hermana. Rook soltó a la peliaqua y la tiro a un lado para ayudar a su compañero. Tomo a Len de la camiseta de su uniforme y este ultimo saco la Shinai que su maestro le había dado para golpear en la cara al castaño. No los perdonaría, a ninguno, lo buscaron, sacar el peor lado de él y lo habían encontrado.

-¡Miku! -apareció de pronto Haku, que había seguido a Len, y abrazo a la peliturquesa que seguía en el suelo observando aterrada todo el caos que ocurría.

-Oh, hace tiempo que no veía este lado tuyo Akuma Kagamine -rió burlonamente Dell para darle un rodillazo a Len en el estómago haciéndolo escupir saliva y sangre.

-¡Len! -exclamo Miku intentando levantarse para ayudar a su hermano pero la peliblanca la tomo fuertemente de la cintura para que se quedara.- ¡Haku suéltame!

-¡No Miku-chan! ¡E-es peligroso!

-Con que fuiste tú... -volteo Dell a ver a ambas chicas y tomo de pronto a Haku de su cabello.- Maldita seas Haku, eres una perra ¿Como pudiste traicionarme?

-Onii-sama, m-me lastimas... -decía asustada la albina aguantado las lágrimas.

El rubio que se recuperaba de su último golpe vio lo que Dell hacia y rápidamente tomo nuevamente de la Shinai golpeándolo en su espalda con esta.

-¡¿Como te atreves a lastimar así a tu propia hermana?! -El albino lo miro sorprendido hasta que Len le golpeo fuertemente en su cara.- ¡Se supone que los hermanos están para protegerlas y ayudarlas! Pero tu Dell... ¡Eres toda una mierda!

-Eso es lo que tú dices Len, pero las intenciones con tu hermana son más que solo eso ¿Verdad? -El rubio enfureció y algo descontrolado se lanzo nuevamente encima del peliblanco pero este le recibió con un fuerte puñetazo.

Ambos chicos estaban llenos de golpes y manchados de sangre. De la cabeza, el labio, la nariz. El peliblanco tenía el ojo morado e hinchado, pero no se quejaba de ningún dolor, por su parte Len se agarraba el costado por un golpe en las costillas que le habían dado. No se sabía hasta cuando acabaría la pelea, pero entonces el castaño de nombre Rook, que había perdido la conciencia un momento por el golpe en la cabeza, que no paraba de sangrar, de pronto despertó. Enfurecido por lo que le había hecho el ojiazul metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos enredando una cadena en su puño y aprovechando que Len se encontraba distraído se levanto para golpearlo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -alguien lo tomo de la camisa deteniendo su ataque.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí Yahama?!

El pelirosado sonrió al escuchar su apellido.

-Oh, prefiero que me digan Yuma. -sonrió gentilmente y golpeo al castaño en la cara.

-¡Yuma! -Len exclamo el nombre de su amigo viéndole sorprendido por su repentina aparición.

-Como en los viejos tiempos. -reía normal Yuma mientras intercambiaba golpes y puñetazos con Rook.- ¡Ten cuidado!

Len esquivo un ataque de Dell y contraatacó con su Shinai haciéndolo caer en el suelo. Rápidamente se colocó encima de el tomándolo fuertemente de su camisa regalándole dos puñetazos en su cara.

-¿Por qué Dell? ¿Por que con mi hermana? -le cuestiono el rubio perdiendo la paciencia.

-Porque me doy cuenta... Lo que sientes por ella... -los orbes azules de Len se abrieron sorprendido.

-¿Co-como?

-Porque yo también siento lo mismo por ella... -Len frunció el ceño.- ¿celos...? Se como se siente y mira hasta donde nos ha llevado mi querido amigo.

-No soy tu amigo... -contesto Len en seco alzando el puño para volver a golpear a Dell pero se detuvo al instante.- aléjate de mis hermanas y de mi... La próxima no pienso perdonarte. -dijo por último el rubio soltando el agarre y levantándose.

Al ver lo que hizo su amigo, Yuma también paro de golpear a Rook, al cual ya había dejado semi muerto con todos los puñetazos que le había dado.

-Ve a ayudar a tu amigo... -le aconsejo el pelirosado al castaño.

Rook le miro sorprendido, asintió, limpio un poco la sangre de su frente y se llevo a Honne Dell con él, fuera de la bodega de deportes y lejos de la escuela.

-¿Se habrá acabado? -pregunto Haku aun abrazando a la temblorosa Miku.

-No lo creo... -contesto Len.- ¿Y tu como nos encontraste? -cuestiono el rubio volteando a ver a su amigo pelirosa.

-Un pajarito rojo me aviso. -sonrió Yuma tranquilo.

Al oír eso Len también sonrió.

«Unos minutos antes de que la pelea ocurriera»

Len intentaba ver la manera de entrar a la bodega, se había escondido en los arbustos para atacar a Ted cuando pudiera, pero el pelirrojo ya había notado su presencia desde antes.

-Sal Kagamine, se que estas ahí. -le hablo el chico de anteojos mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

Algo sorprendido, Len salió de su escondite con la Shinai en mano y con la intención de golpear a Ted con esta.

-No hay necesidad de usar la violencia.- le tranquilizaba el pelirrojo.

-Ustedes se lo han buscado, se metieron con mi hermana y no pienso perdonarlos.

-Entiendo Kagamine. -contesto normal Ted.- también tengo una hermana, hermanita mas bien. Se llama Teto. Desde la muerte de mis padres ella es la única que me queda y es todo mi mundo, si le hicieran daño también me molestaría, pero son dos contra uno, no podrás con ambos. -le advertía.

-No me importa.

Ted soltó un suspiro y se acomodo los lentes viendo al menor.

-Sabia que dirías eso... -giro su vista a la puerta de la bodega.- te dejare entrar pero antes golpéame en la cara.

-¿Qué? -el rubio le miro confuso.

-Hay que hacerlo parecer que me atacaste, no quiero que Dell piense que soy un traidor.

Len frunció el ceño y miro al pelirrojo alzando su puño para golpearlo.

-Gracias por entender Kasane. -le lanzo el puñetazo.

«Ahora Nuevamente»

-Maldito idiota. -suspiro Len con una sonrisa y rápidamente dirigió su mirada a su hermana que seguía en brazos de Haku.- Miku...

Al escuchar su nombre, la peliaqua alzó la mirada. Len se acerco a ella con un rostro lleno de preocupación y manchado en sangre.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? - le pregunto el rubio acariciando su mejilla.

Al ver a su hermanito en aquel estado, preocupándose mas por ella que por sus heridas, Miku no pudo evitar romper en llanto lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano.

-Len... solo mira como estas... -sollozaba Miku en sus brazos.- t-tuve tanto miedo...

-Está bien, ya todo pasó.

-P-pero tus heridas...

-No es nada, mientras tu estés bien... Yo estoy bien... -sonrió tranquilo apegándola mas a su cuerpo.

-Creo que mejor les dejamos solos. -susurro Yuma a la peliblanca. Esta solo asintió y salió silenciosamente del lugar junto con el pelirosado.

Len sonrió gentilmente a su amigo antes de que se retirara. Deseaba agradecerle pero habría otro momento para eso. Yuma respondió la sonrisa con otra y se retiro junto con Haku de la bodega dejando a los hermanos solos.

-¿Te duele? -pregunto de pronto la mayor rompiendo el silencio.

-Estoy bien nee-chan, no te preocupes. -le contesto Len mientras jugaba con sus cabellos turquesas.

-Si mamá te ve así...

-Lo se... -dijo secamente.- ...creo que me sacara del equipo de Kendo y pues... -suspiro.- ...posiblemente me meta a un reformatorio. -rió como si aquello ultimo fuera gracioso.

-¿Lo sabías? -se incorporo Miku viéndole a los ojos sorprendida.

-Si... te escuche a Rin y a ti hablando de eso el otro día.

-Len, lo siento, yo quería decirte pero... -el rubio no le dejo hablar. Colocó su dedo índice encima de los labios de su hermana mientras le sonreía con ternura.

-No importa. Todo está bien. -dijo naturalmente y con voz agradable.

-S-si, de acuerdo... -sonrojo por su acción.

Len sonrió mucho más al ver la expresión tímida de su querida Miku. De pronto su mirada se ubicó en la Shinai que se encontraba tirada aun lado de el. Estaba manchada con un poco de sangre, pero se mantenía intacta a pesar del uso que le dio. Soltó un suspiro.

-Extrañare estar en el equipo de Kendo, hubiera sido genial ser capitán... -tomo la Shinai.- pero las extrañare mas a ustedes...- dijo sincero Len, refiriéndose a ella y a Rin.

-No... -soltó repentinamente ante la mirada confusa del rubio.

-¿"No", que?

-No pienso dejar que te saquen del equipo de Kendo y tampoco pienso dejar que te metan a un reformatorio. -contesto la peliaqua firmemente.

-Pero nee-chan... Mira nada más como estoy. Nuestra madre no es tonta, cuando me vea así seguro y me saca de la escuela para el reformatorio.

-S-si lo sé pero... -Miku se puso a pensar.- hay una manera de ocultarlo.

-¿Como? -pregunto curioso Len.

-Ven conmigo y yo solucionare todo. -dijo ya mejor la ojiesmeralda regalando una tierna y alegre sonrisa al menor.

-De acuerdo hermana, tu sabes lo que haces. -musito el rubio mientras se levantaba con dificultad del suelo. Miku rápidamente le ayudo y tomados de la mano, la peliaqua guió a Len nuevamente al colegio.

Ya en el edificio, en el segundo piso para ser exactos, Miku saco un juego de llaves y tomando de la más grande y peculiar, la introdujo en el cerrojo de la puerta de la enfermería.

-Pase mi querido paciente. -dijo la ojiesmeralda en tono juguetón mientras le daba paso a Len.

-Muchas gracias señorita. -le siguió el juego su hermanito entrando a la enfermería.

El lugar era un poco más grande de lo que Len recordaba. La última vez que estuvo ahí fue cuando a Rin le dieron náuseas. El y Miku fueron a verla para hacerle compañía en las últimas horas de clases y luego la llevaron a casa.

Habían 4 grandes camillas, todas con almohadas y sábanas blancas, entre cada camilla había una cortina (también blanca) que las dividía para dar cierta privacidad. A un lado junto a la entrada se ubicaba el escritorio de la doctora Lily y más al fondo se encontraba un baño para los pacientes.

-¿Y se puede saber como es que tienes las llaves de la enfermería?

-Ah, es que quería trabajar aquí como asistente de la doctora Lily, ya sabes para tener un dinero extra para la casa. -explicaba Miku mientras ayudaba a Len a tomar asiento en una de las camillas.- me acepto y me pidió que cerrara la enfermería antes de irme.

-Y fue entonces que te entrego las llaves. ¿No?

-Sip~ -sonrió tranquila.- si me permites curarte las heridas que tienes tal vez mamá no se dé cuenta, aunque claro deberás actuar como si no tuvieras ningún dolor o sospechara ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Claro que si, si en algo soy bueno es en fingir que no siento algo -comento muy orgulloso Len, ante lo que Miku le miro de mala gana.

-Si... de eso no hay duda. -contesto la peliaqua con una gotita de sudor.

Miku se acerco a un mueble donde estaba un botiquín de emergencia. De ahí saco un poco de alcohol para las heridas del rubio el cual no se quejaba para nada del ardor que le causaba. Logro de manera milagrosa parar el sangrado de la nariz y curó la herida arriba de la ceja la cual parecía algo profunda. Solo quedaba la leve cortada en su labio inferior.

-No te muevas. -le dijo al menor. Este solo asintió.

Mientras curaba aquella leve herida de su hermano, la peliaqua noto los labios tan lindos que el tenia. Con un leve tono rosado, que se daban a notar más por lo claro de su piel, Miku por un segundo se sintió tentada a besarlos.

-¿Estas bien nee-chan? -pregunto de pronto Len sacando a su hermana de su trance.

-Ah, sí, lo siento... -rió apenada y con un rubor pequeño en sus mejillas. El rubio la observo seriamente.- ¿Q-Que sucede?

-Me duele mi costado... Dell me pateó en las costillas ¿Podrías revisarlo?

-Claro~

Len sonrió gratamente ante la respuesta de su hermana y empezó a desabotonar su camiseta de uniforme dando exponer su herida en el costado. Estaba algo hinchado y morado.

-Se ve grave... -contesto serio.

Miku trago un poco de saliva ocultando su muy notable sonrojo al ver el pecho y cuerpo tan bien formado de su hermano. No era exagerado como la mayoría de los deportistas, tenía marcados, sutilmente sus abdominales pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus brazos tan bien ejercitados. Daba gracias a sus buenas clases de Kendo por eso.

-No lo creo, t-tal vez solo sea por el golpe... -se acerco a su hermano algo intimidada y toco su costado, masajeándolo levemente.- no pareces tener ni una costilla rota, así que solo debe estar hinchado, con un poco de hielo se quitara. -sonrió tranquila.

-Ya veo... -contesto muy normal Len y aprovechando la cercanía que había entre ellos y que su hermana aun tocaba su costado, la tomo repentinamente de la cintura acercándolo más a él, a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿L-Len...? -Miku miro confusa y nerviosa a su hermano el cual acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla.

El rubio admiro el inocente rubor que invadía el rostro de su querida peliturquesa. No podía mas, no con ese rostro sonrojado, no con esa mirada de inocencia, no con ella.

-Te amo... -dijo en un susurro casi imposible de escuchar de no ser por la cercanía que había entre ellos. Antes de que ella pudiera si quiera formular una respuesta, la beso.

Miku quedo impactada, no solo se trataba de un beso, era su primer beso, su primer beso y había sido robado por su hermano. Al principio no hizo nada, luego sintió miedo y decidió separarse de él pero algo dentro de ella provoco, sin darse cuenta, que terminara por corresponderle.

Como su primer beso, la peliaqua no sabía qué hacer exactamente pero Len la ayudo, de alguna forma lograba guiarla. Besaba su labio superior y luego lamia tiernamente el inferior. La mayor se estremecía pero no paraba de corresponder. Sus manos se paseaban en el pecho y cuerpo de su hermanito, mientras que el rubio acariciaba sus piernas y subía hasta llegar a sus suaves muslos. Sin darse cuenta ya la tenía sentada encima de su regazo.

A diferencia de cuando Rook y Dell, en su intento de violarla, la habían tocado, esta vez Miku no sintió miedo, ni tampoco asco. Era diferente, al sentir las manos de Len tocarla se sentía relajada, algo nerviosa pero lo disfrutaba, a tal grado que deseaba que subiera solo un poco más para lograr satisfacerla por completo.

La falta de aire provoco que ambos hermano rompieran el tan fogoso "primer beso" que se habían dado. Tan solo un pequeño segundo, que se necesito para inhalar ese molesto oxígeno tan necesario para vivir, fue suficiente para que la realidad golpeara a la mayor en el rostro y se diera cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

Rápidamente se bajo de las piernas de su hermano y dio tres grandes pasos para atrás, observando a Len con una mirada llena de vergüenza y culpa.

El sonrojo en su rostro era increíblemente notable hasta por largas distancias, sus ojos eran llorosos y el cuerpo le temblaba, su hermano, que le veía sorprendido por haberle correspondido, se encontraba en igual estado que ella, pero no había ningún rastro de culpa en sus ojos azules que seguían observando con algo de deseo a la mayor.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Miku fue directo a la salida de la enfermería pero Len, rápidamente logro alcanzarla dejándola acorralada entre él y la puerta, aprovechando la oportunidad para aferrarse al pomo y poner el seguro dejando a la peliaqua sin escapatoria.

-Len, déjame ir... -pidió amablemente Miku con la mirada baja y aun avergonzada por lo de hace un momento.

-No te vayas... por favor... -el rubio apego mas su cuerpo al de ella mientras una de sus manos la tomaba de la cintura.

-Len, yo... -la peliaqua alzó la mirada topando con los ojos azules de su hermano y trago saliva.

Nuevamente desvío su mirada ante la poca piel expuesta que se veía por la camisa abierta del menor. Volvió acariciar su bien formado pecho procurando no incomodarlo y al final desistió por abotonar su camiseta hasta el último botón y alisarla con la mano para que no se viera arrugada.

Len sonrió ante tal acción y tomo a su hermana mayor del mentón, acercándose más a ella para poder besarle nuevamente. Esta vez Miku no parecía resistirse, incluso cerraba los ojos se acercaba a él, esperando ansiosa el contacto de sus labios.

A tan solo unos centímetros de besarse la puerta de la enfermería se abrió repentinamente provocando que Miku, que se encontraba apoyada, cayera para atrás llevándose a Len consigo, terminando en una posición realmente incomoda con el rubio encima de ella.

-¿Eh? -un hombre de mediana edad miro extrañado a ambos adolescentes. Al parecer se trataba del conserje, que venía a limpiar la enfermería después de clases como siempre solía hacer, pero no se imagino en ningún momento encontrarse con "eso".

-¡E-esto no es...! -intentaba excusarse Len, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Miku hablo primero.

-¡Disculpe! Jejeje, hola~ mi nombre es Miku y soy la nueva asistente de la Doctora Lily.- hablaba de la forma más normal y convincente posible.- vine para buscar unas cosas que deje en la enfermería y cerrarla como la doctora me lo había pedido, mi hermano me acompaño. -Len hizo una reverencia al oír ser mencionado.- lamentamos la molestia.

-Oh, no se preocupe señorita. -dijo amablemente el anciano conserje.- discúlpeme a mi por hacerla caer ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, sí, me encuentro más que bien -sonrió con ternura y aun sonrojada.- En fin, con su permiso debemos irnos ¡Vamos Len! -exclamo la peliaqua alegre tomando de la mano de su hermanito.

-A-ah, si nee-chan... -el rubio se sobresalto pero se dejo llevar por su hermana. Su rostro se encontraba completamente ruborizado pero una sonrisa se dibujaba en el.

Estaba contento, contento porque su amada Miku le había correspondido. Aunque no lo hubiera dicho con palabras, las acciones hablaron por si solas. Deseaba detenerla y abrazarla pero seguro ella tenía mucho que pensar. Se dejo llevar, pero la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz.

* * *

_**¿Que Hora es?** ¡Hora de responder reviews! (Creyeron de "Aventura" ¿Verdad? ewe)_

_**Shadechu Nightray **_

_Seguidora del fanfic desde el primer capitulo, siempre amenzandome con matarme para que continué con la historia XDD Jejeje a ti mas que nadie te agradezco por toda tu participación desde el principio y por siempre dejar reviews en cada capitulo nwn_

_**AkariKagamineHatsune2500**_

_Otra dulce seguidora a la cual le agradezco mucho su apoyo y su presión (? de las personas que mas deseaba ver este fanfic, aquí lo tienes y espero te haya gustado :)_

_**Erza Fullbuster LOVE **_

_La única que considera atractivo a mi Dell malo Jajaja eso es bueno, quiere decir que la personalidad que le puesto al personaje le ha quedado bien òwó en fin gracias por tus tiernos reviews, debo echarle un vistazo a tus fanfics -w-_

_**GalaxyFrost** _

_Aparte de que tu nombre me encanta XDD debo decirte que el fanfic tuyo que he leído me encanta y por lo mismo que alguien como tu se interese por mi historia es muy algo muy especial para mi y me llena de alegría, en serio, gracias TTuTT_

_**Katnisever**_

_Pues te diré que la pareja de RinxLen tampoco es de mi agrado ùwú (No solo por hermanos o gemelos, de por si nunca me ha gustado) por siempre LenxMiku sera mi favorita *u* y no te preocupes, con gusto te avisare cada vez que salga uno nuevo, no hay problema con eso :3_

_Pues quisiera seguir contestando reviews pero por tiempo y porque mi internet es horriblemente lento e_e deberé dejarlo aquí._

_Nuevamente gracias a TODOS y esperen pacientes para el próximo capitulo :DD_

_Eso es todo, adiós y cuídense.~_

_**Atentamente:** Neko-chan :3_


	7. Aclarando mi Corazón

_**Antes de todo solo quiero decir:**_

_¡LO SIENTOOOOOOO! TToTT_

_Disculpen mucho el retraso ;_; en verdad que no ha sido mi intención dejar este fanfic tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero tengo una mala noticia: ¡Mi PC murió! Q_Q_

_Publico esta corta continuación por un ciber y odio estos lugares como no tienen idea e_é pero por ustedes mis queridos seguidores hago lo que sea :'3_

_Por el momento solo les puedo dar esta pequeña continuación para avanzar aunque sea un poco con la historia y no quedarnos atascados u3u (¡Y así llegar al lemmon! owo (?))_

_Para que no se queden con dudas sobre lo que pasara en el otro capitulo les dejare unos pequeños "previews" y así podrán darse una idea de lo que sigue :DD_

_Esperemos que para la OTRA semana ya tenga mi PC y subir el siguiente capitulo que ya esta listo :)_

_Sin mas aquí el siguiente capitulo, disfrútenlo :3_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Vocaloid no me pertenece (De ser así, LenxMiku ya seria una pareja oficial) _

* * *

**Capítulo 5**: "Aclarando mi Corazón"

.

.

.

La peliaqua soltó un suspiro que casi hizo eco en la oscura habitación donde dormía. No lograba conciliar el sueño, hasta ya altas horas de la noche empezaba a preocuparse.

Se giro al lado derecho y vio a su hermanita Rin, con quien compartía la habitación, durmiendo en su propia cama. Tan tranquila sin preocupaciones a comparación de ella. Se giro al lado derecho para acomodarse bien y observo la luz de la luna colarse por su ventana.

De pronto llego a su cabeza nuevamente. Lo sucedido el día anterior (tomando en cuenta que ya eran las 3:15 am) en la enfermería de la escuela. Se llevo los dedos a su boca, recordando aquella extraña sensación que invadió todo su cuerpo cuando los labios de su hermano besaron los suyos. De la nada sus mejillas empezaron a arder y su cuerpo se estremeció. Se abrazo de su almohada como si esta de alguna forma pudiera ayudarle.

Las dudas se hacían presentes en su cabeza. No lograba entenderlo, pero cada vez que pensaba en su hermano, en sus cabellos dorados, en sus ojos azules, en todo él, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Aun así decir que estaba "enamorada" de él seria ir a lo extremo. Debía aclarar sus sentimientos y una vez que todas sus dudas se resolvieran podría corresponder con un:

-Yo también te amo... -susurro y en pocos minutos cayo al fin dormida.

* * *

A las 6:00 am la alarma sonó avisando que ya era hora de levantarse para ir a clases, cosa que molesto (por primera vez) mucho a la peliaqua que no había logrado dormir bien aquella noche. Soltó un suspiro y se levanto de su cama acercándose donde dormía su hermanita.

-Rinny despierta~ -le hablo con ternura la mayor moviéndola levemente.

-No, no... Quiero seguir paseando en la road roller llena de naranjas... -balbuceo la rubia aun somnolienta.

-Jejeje que descanse un rato más -sonrió enternecida Miku para luego dirigirse al baño a vestirse con el uniforme de escuela.

Se colocó la blusa de botones blanca con el chaleco café crema encima, una falda azul marino, con su saco del mismo color y el moño rojo vino.

-Bueno es suficiente -Ya lista Miku volvió a acercarse a la pequeña Rinny y la levanto.

-Bien, ya estoy despierta -se quejo Rin bostezando y estirando los brazos.

-Vamos a desayunar -sonrió la peliaqua.

-¡Si onee-chan!

Ya vestida con su uniforme Rin bajo para encontrar ya listo su desayuno, preparado por su hermana mayor, pero algo faltaba en la mesa.

-¿Y el idiota de Len?

-No llames así a tu hermano -le regaño su madre ya lista para el trabajo mientras entraba a la cocina, tomando una taza de café.- pero si... ¿Donde esta Len? -pregunto la rubia, madre de los adolescentes, dirigiéndose a su hija mayor.

-Esta enfermo -contesto Miku escuchándose lo mas convincente posible.

-¿En serio? -la mamá miro hacia las escaleras que iban en dirección a la habitación del rubio.- ¿Que es lo que tiene?

-Se resfrió por mojarse bajo la lluvia.

Al escuchar aquello, Rin alzó la ceja algo incrédula, mas no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Ya veo... -la dueña de la casa miro nuevamente hacia las escaleras considerando el subir a comprobar que Len estuviera realmente enfermo, pero conocía a su querida Miku. Ella jamás le había mentido ¿Por que creer que ahora lo haría? Aunque no fuera hija de su sangre siempre había confiado en ella, por algo la había puesto a cargo de sus hermanitos en su ausencia.- Bien, si es posible Miku prepárale un poco de sopa para que coma, antes de que te vayas a la escuela, mi niña.

-Claro mamá, no hay problema. -sonrió Miku tiernamente.

-Ok, cuídense las dos, nos vemos hasta la noche.

-¡Adiós mamá! -se despidieron al unísono ambas chicas y luego también salieron de casa.

-Miku onee-chan -hablo de pronto la rubia mientras se dirigía junto con su hermana mayor al colegio.

-¿Que sucede Rin? -pregunto Miku sin dejar de caminar.

-Ayer cuando regrese del paseo con Gumi, Len y tu ya estaban en casa. Para la hora en que Len sale de la escuela por sus clases de Kendo ya no había estado lloviendo.

La peliaqua detuvo su paso y se giro a ver a su hermanita que le seguía caminando detrás de ella.

-Tienes algo que preguntarme, dime que es.

-¿Que sucedió ayer? Yuma hablo a la casa preguntando si Len y tú habían llegado bien. Se escuchaba preocupado.

Soltó un suspiro.- es una larga historia... Pero creo que mereces saberla.

Mientras caminaban el poco tramo que quedaba para llegar al colegio, Miku le contó a su pequeña hermanita Rin el horrible trauma que casi pasaba al haber sido secuestrada y casi violada por Rook y Dell de no ser por Len que logro llegar a tiempo a salvarla, terminando con varias malas heridas, razón por la que decidió dejar que faltara hoy a clases. Obvio, en ningún momento comento lo que había ocurrido en la enfermería a la hora de curarlo.

-¡Esos malditos hijos de perra! -exclamo enfurecida Rin a solo unos metros del colegio llamando la atención de todos.- Por dios onee-chan, pero que tonta fui al no quedarme contigo. De haberlo hecho le hubiera dado su lección a esos idiotas. Len no es el único fuerte en esta familia.

-Lo se... -Miku rió enternecida.- pero fue mejor así, no hubiera soportado el que trataran de hacerte daño a ti también. Estuviste segura al estar con Gumi-chan.

-E-eso creo... -contesto Rin aun observando con preocupación a la mayor.

-En fin... Eso ya no importa, es cosa del pasado. Solo prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie.

-Te lo prometo. -la rubia entrelazó el dedo meñique con el de su hermana mientras le regalaba una sonrisa sincera.

Ya más tranquilas, ambas chicas entraron al colegio y se dirigieron a la misma aula ya que les tocaba compartir clases a la primera hora ese día.

-¡Miku! -la aludida se exalto al escuchar su nombre ser exclamado al instante en que había abierto la puerta del salón para entrar.- ¡Miku! -una vez mas y al fin vio que se trataba de su amiga peliverde, Gumi, que casi se le lanzo encima al verla.

-¡Ah! Gumi-chan ¿Que sucede? -pregunto preocupada al ver a su amiga con ojos llorosos mientras la abrazaba.

-Miku... -la peliaqua se giro al escuchar su nombre atrás de ella.

Al voltearse encontró a Luka y Meiko paradas en la entrada de su aula. Ambas vestidas con el mismo uniforme que ella, pero con el logo y moño verde, que señalaba que eran de grados mayores.

-Chicas ¿que hacen aquí?

-Nos hemos enterado... -hablo Meiko.

-¿De que cosa...?

-Supimos lo que te sucedió ayer... Bueno, lo que "casi" te sucedió. -hablo después Luka observándola detenidamente.

-Yo...

No pudo concluir sus palabras ya que las chicas mayores se unieron al abrazo junto con Gumi dejando algo atónita a la peliaqua.

-No tienes idea de lo preocupadas que estábamos. -dijo Luka mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la menor con la mano que tenia libre.

-P-pero estoy bien, no hay por que preocuparse... -decía Miku intentando auto-convencerse, pero por dentro aun temblaba con miedo al recordar aquel aterrador momento en la bodega de deportes.

-Aun así, somos tus amigas y siempre nos preocuparemos por ti. -contesto Meiko separándose y palmeando la cabeza de la menor la cual sonrió conmovida.

-Gracias chicas... En serio, pero ¿como se han enterado?

Entrando en ese mismo instante al salón, estaba un chico de cabellos rosados, que al escuchar aquella pregunta con la misma que entraba, dio media vuelta para salir del aula pero fue detenido por un fuerte agarre.

-Bu-buenos días Miku-chan...

-Yuma-kun ¿tú les has dicho a las chicas lo que sucedió?

-¡Lo siento! ¡Le hable a tu hermano en la noche para saber si estaba bien y Luka me escucho platicar sobre todo en la otra línea! -gritaba desesperado el pelirosa mientras intentaba excusarse.

-De hecho eso es cierto. -sonrió Luka gratamente.

-¿Y que hacías en casa de Yuma? -pregunto la peliverde.

-Mis padres insistieron en ir a ver a mis tíos y no pude negarme. Como estaba aburrida decidí molestar a mi idiota primo y escuche sus llamadas en el teléfono de la cocina. -Luka volvió a sonreír mientras Yuma le regalaba una mirada asesina, casi como la que Rin y Len solían intercambiarse cuando se peleaban.

-En fin... -Miku suspiro.- ¿Puedo confiar con que esto no saldrá de este pequeño grupo y nadie más se enterara?

-Si Miku, te lo prometemos. -contesto Rin por todos, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bien... -dijo mas tranquila la aquamarina y luego dirigió su vista hacia el mejor amigo de su hermano.- Yuma ¿Puedo hablar contigo a la hora del almuerzo?

-¿Eh? Ah, esta bien, creo. -contesto Yuma algo extrañado y nervioso por la repentina petición de Miku.

-Gracias.

Luego de un rato platicando, la maestra Mew entro al salón y saco a las alumnas de más del aula para dar por iniciado su clase de Química. Pasando ya su tan molesta clase, para algunos de sus alumnos, siguió el profesor de Historia, Hiyama, que ocupo las dos últimas horas hablando sobre la segunda guerra mundial.

-Por el amor de dios que toquen el timbre. -rogo la rubia que se encontraba con la cara contra el pupitre, babeándose del aburrimiento.

Como si sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas el timbre de descanso sonó cortando la explicación y relato del profesor de lentes y cabellos castaños.

-Bien, mañana seguiremos alumnos. Por ahora pueden retirarse a su descanso.

-¡Gracias a dios! -exclamo Rin saliendo corriendo del aula junto con Gumi.

Miku por su parte, se tomo su tiempo en salir, esperando a que Yuma sacara de su mochila el almuerzo que había traído y una vez listo, ambos subieron a la, ya tan conocida, azotea del colegio, donde pudieron platicar en calma.

-Y bien ¿de que deseas hablar conmigo? -pregunto todo normal el pelirosa mientras comía de su onigiri.

-Len me dijo.

-¿Que cosa?

-Me dijo que me amaba.

Al oír eso ultimo, Yuma paso a atragantarse con su comida y empezó a toser sin parar. Miku corrió rápidamente a su lado, dándole leves golpes en la espalda para ayudarle.

-¿E-en serio el dijo eso?

-Si, pero tu ya sabias todo sobre esto ¿cierto? -pregunto seriamente la ojiesmeralda sin dejar de observar al chico que se encontraba ahí con ella.

-Eres muy lista, Miku-chan... -susurro el pelirosado, recuperando la compostura.- ¿Que deseas saber?

-Todo... Todo lo que Len te haya dicho de mí. De esto que siente por mí.

-Miku, entiende esto. Len es mi mejor amigo, me confió todos esos secretos y no creo que sea correcto el que te los diga.

-Bueno, entonces al menos dime por favor, cuando fue que empezó a sentir esto por mí.

-Mmmm... El jamás me dijo que sentía algo por ti, fue algo que deduje yo mismo.

-Bien ¿a que edad fue eso?

-Como a los 12 años.

-¿Doce años...? ¿Tanto tiempo tiene estando enamorado de mí...? -pregunto Miku mas para si misma que para el pelirosa que la observaba con cierta preocupación.- ¿como pude ser tan ciega?

-No te sientas mal por eso... Él se mantuvo distanciado para que no lo notaras. En parte por culpa mía porque yo le aconseje que lo hiciera.

-¿Por que? -se podía notar un tono de desesperación en la voz de la peliaqua.

-Él estaba confundido y no sabia que hacer. No quería verte de esa manera. Me preocupe mucho por él. -empezó a contar Yuma- al final le dije que sabia sobre sus sentimientos hacia ti y que si necesitaba ayuda podía contar conmigo.

-¿Y que sucedió?

-Decía que no deseaba estar enamorado de ti...

Aquellas palabras de alguna forma lograron penetrar duramente en pecho de la chica, que sin decir nada dejo que su acompañante siguiera.

-Le aconseje que lo que debía hacer era "aclarar su corazón" -musito Yuma mientras hacia las comillas con sus dedos en las ultimas 3 palabras.

-N-no entiendo...

-Le dije que debía aclarar, estar seguro si en verdad sentía algo por ti. Lo primero que le aconseje fue que se distanciara de ti, cosa que logro con su actitud de chico malo.

-¿Y que fue lo segundo que le aconsejaste?

-Que intentara salir con una chica.

-¡¿Que?! -exclamo de pronto Miku, provocando que Yuma cortara su relato y diera un brinco del susto.

-Lo siento, y-yo solo trataba de ayudarlo...

-No importa, ya es cosa del pasado... -suspiro retomando la calma, pero al instante después de hacerlo noto al mejor amigo de su hermano mirándole con una sonrisa ¿burlona?- ¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Tu jejeje ¿acaso te pusiste celosa?

-¡N-no, para nada...! -contesto Miku ruborizándose y moviendo sus manos de manera de negación.

-Ajaaa~ como digas -empezó a reír el pelirosa.

-¡Oh, no seas idiota! -le grito la ojiesmeralda enojada pero igual avergonzada.

-Pff, pero que actitud, sin duda son hermanos. -comento aun burlón el chico.

-B-bueno ¿terminaras de contarme o que?

-Si. Pues aquel consejo que le di a Len se nos torno algo complicado. Le ofrecí salir con mi prima, pero dijo que Luka era muy "vieja" para él. -sonrió agraciado al recordar aquella burla por parte de su amigo- Len debía tener ya los 14 y para ese tiempo era todo un peligro. Por lo mismo era muy temido, en especial por las chicas que lo evitaban.

-¿Entonces no consiguió salir con nadie?

-Estuvo a punto de no hacerlo, hasta que un día que regresábamos de clases vimos a una bola de idiotas molestando a una pobre chica, muy curiosa por cierto; tenia el cabello negro amarrado en dos colas cortas, con un mechón teñido de azul.

-¿Que tenia de "curiosa" aquella chica?

-Pues que era igual que Piko, tenía heterocromía.

-¿En serio? ¿Por eso la molestaban?

-Si, cosa que enfureció mucho a tu hermano y sin dudarlo fue a defender a aquella chica. Entre los tipos que la molestaban estaba Rook. Len y el discutieron hasta casi llegar a los golpes pero logre evitarlo.

-¿Y que paso...?

-Después de salvarla de Rook y compañía, la chica se presento. Creo que se llamaba Ruko. En fin, aquella chica se podía decir que tuvo un "crush" con Len. -Miku volvió a fruncir el ceño pero siguió escuchando.- aprovechamos esa oportunidad y ahí le dije a Len que la invitara a salir. Ella acepto en agradecimiento por lo de aquella ocasión. Después de esa primera "cita", Ruko y Len salieron por un muy corto tiempo. Un par de semanas creo.

-¿Como es que no me entere de eso? -interrumpió la aquamarina con molestia.

-Len esta enamorado de ti, mujer. Creo que lo último que quisiera es que supieras que llego a salir con alguien mas ¿no crees?

-S-Si tienes razón... -contesto apenada.

-Pero no importó. Sus salidas no duraron mucho tiempo. El cortó todo lazo y relación con aquella chica después de que en una salida con ella esta le robo un beso. Su primer beso.

-Ella hizo eso...

-Si, cosa que le molesto demasiado a Len, aparte de no sentir nada al momento de haberlo hecho. Por lo tanto él, al igual que yo, llegamos a la conclusión de que realmente estaba enamorado de ti...

-Enamorado de mí... -susurro Miku volviendo a sonrojar y recordando la declaración de Len en la enfermería.

"Te amo"

-¿Miku-chan, estas bien? -pregunto repentinamente Yuma al notar una mirada perdida y sonrojo en el rostro de la mencionada.

-Si, e-estoy bien... -bajo la mirada ocultando el rubor de la visión del chico con sus cabellos aqua.- ¿Tu crees que deba hacer lo mismo?

-¿Lo de aclarar tu corazón? -Miku asintió- creo que si... Bueno, al menos que te haya atraído anteriormente un chico y hayas salido con él.

-Pues...

Ahora que la mayor de los Kagamine lo pensaba bien, nunca había salido con algún chico en su vida. Tampoco era que los chicos no la invitaran, hubieron unos cuantos pero Miku los rechazo a todos. En aquel momento e incluso ahora, lo más importante siempre había sido el bienestar de sus hermanos menores. Por lo mismos la peliturquesa jamás se había interesado o necesitado alguna pareja.

-No... Jamás.

-Entonces hasta que no salgas con alguien más y llegues hasta segunda base con él, no podrás decir con sinceridad que sientes algo por Len. Bueno... -Yuma pensó en sus palabras- ...al menos así lo creo yo. No se que pienses tu.

-Pienso igual. -contesto cortante.

-¿Tienes en mente a alguien? -pregunto el pelirosa con gran curiosidad.

-La verdad no... Digo, conozco a uno que otro chico pero no los veo de esa forma, aparte de que me sentiría muy mal jugando con sus sentimientos...

-Mmmm... Entiendo -dijo el chico de manera comprensiva y luego le sonrió.- yo conozco a alguien con quien podrías salir.

-¿En serio? ¿Quien?

-Pues... No te diré el nombre pero es alguien a quien conoces y le tienes mucha confianza aparte de tener un gran sentido del humor y ser muy apuesto. -volvió a sonreír mientras estiraba sus brazos fingiendo el bostezar para poder abrazar a la peliturquesa.

-Siii~ ¿Por que no? ¿Cuales serían las consecuencias de salir con el mejor amigo de mi hermano ¡quien esta enamorado de mi!? -exclamo casi enfurecida Miku mientras se apartaba del abrazo del chico.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Entendí la indirecta, solo era una idea, no te molestes. -dijo algo desanimado el pelirosa.

-E-espera ¿hablabas en serio?

-Si... ¿Jamás te lo comente? Siempre me has parecido linda Miku-chii~ -confeso sonriente el muchacho.- fue por lo mismo que descubrí que le gustabas a Len. Un día le comente que sentía esto por ti y se molesto demasiado conmigo.

-¿No creíste que tal vez solo se preocupaba por mi como cualquier hermano sobreprotector?

-No, por la mirada con la que me vio Len en ese momento al confesarle supe que él sentía algo mas por ti... Algo más que un simple "amor de hermanos"

-Eres muy inteligente Yuma... -comento sorprendida y con sinceridad Miku.

-Si soy inteligente pero esto es más bien como un sexto sentido. -sonrió ampliamente a la chica aqua, la cual le correspondió.- En fin... En caso de que necesites salir con algún chico, con gusto puedo conseguirte a alguien.

-Gracias Yuma pero veré eso por mi misma. -contesto Miku mientras se apoyaba en la borda de la azotea observando el cielo y luego bajando la mirada para ver a todos los alumnos que almorzaban fuera de la escuela.

-De acuerdo. Como desee mi lady -respondió el pelirosa mientras se ponía a lado de Miku y observaba junto con ella.

Un silencio, más pasivo que incómodo, invadió el lugar haciendo que Miku pudiera pensar mejor las cosas con calma. Pero como todo buen momento se interrumpió por un extraño sonido proveniente del estómago de la peliturquesa.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Mi estómago -colocó su mano encima de su panza- no he comido aun, se me olvido almorzar. -contesto casi llorando por el hambre que tenia.

-Hum y ya va acabar el descanso -comento Yuma mientras veía la hora en su reloj digital.- ¡Hey! ¿A donde vas? -pregunto el pelirosa al ver a la ojiesmeralda correr hacia la puerta para entrar al edificio.

-¡Se que puedo alcanzar a comprar algo en la cafetería! ¡Te veo en clases! -exclamo Miku entrando al fin al edificio y bajando a gran velocidad de las escaleras evitando caer.

Ahí estaba la chica aquamarina corriendo a gran velocidad por los pasillos y escaleras para llegar a la cafetería. Ya fuera a llegar tarde a una clase o no, era una mala costumbre de ella el correr siempre en los pasillos, en especial porque siempre que doblaba para cambiar de dirección terminaba chocando con alguien. Solo en un día chocaba 3 veces.

Ese día no fue la excepción. Solo debía doblar a la izquierda en el segundo pasillo y llegaría a su destino pero al hacerlo tomo gran velocidad y término chocando contra alguien.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, el otro cuerpo no cayó, en cambio la pobre Miku casi quedo inconsciente por la caída, ya que el choque con la otra persona fue más bien suave.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto una voz masculina.- espera... ¿Miku-chan?

-¡A-ah, Kaito-san...!

El chico de cabellos y bufanda azul sonrió ampliamente al oír su nombre ser pronunciado por la chica. En seguida se inclino un poco hacia adelante ofreciendo su mano a la menor sentada en el suelo para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Mu-muchas gracias... -Miku tomo la mano del mayor, el cual con un simple jalón logro levantarla.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

-Estoy bien Kaito-san, no te preocupes -rió apenada la peliturquesa mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

-Me alegra verte Miku-chan. Ayer cuando me invito Mei a comer con ustedes no estabas -comento algo desanimado el peliazul.

-¿Mei? Oh, te refieres a Meiko-san... -el mayor asintió.- s-si disculpa por eso, tuve un pequeño problema con mi hermano pero ya todo se solucionó.

-¿Len? ¿Como esta él por cierto?

-Pues hoy no vino a clases porque esta algo enfermo... -mintió de manera muy convincente la peliaqua.

-Ya veo... bueno cuando lo veas le mandaras mis saludos. Por cierto Miku-chan... -el mayor parecía estar algo incómodo.- hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.

-¿Si? Dime.

-Pues...

-¡Miku! Ya va terminar el almuerzo ¿por que no viniste a comer con nosotras? -interrumpió repentinamente la mencionada anteriormente, Meiko, que llegaba con su termo de té el cual solía llenar siempre con alcohol.

-Lo siento Meiko-chan, es que me distraje un poco hablando con Yuma y ahora aquí con Kaito-san...

-¿Eh?... ¡Oh! Ya veo -la mayor sonrió de manera maliciosa dirigiéndose a Kaito.- así que al fin decidiste declararte a Mik...

-¡Me-Meiko-san! -el chico de bufanda casi se abalanzó encima de la castaña para taparle la boca y evitar que hablara pero fue muy tarde, la mayor de los Kagamine había oído todo.

-¿Q-Que...? -Miku estaba completamente sorprendida y avergonzada al escuchar las palabras dichas por su senpai.

-Lo siento... -se disculpo Meiko al recibir la mirada asesina de su compañero de clases, el cual soltó un suspiro apenado.

-Lo que oíste Miku-chan... Tu me gustas -confeso Kaito con un leve rubor invadiendo sus mejillas.- e-era de lo que quería preguntarte hace un momento, antes de ser interrumpidos... -volteo a ver a Meiko que reía nerviosa.- ...si aceptabas salir conmigo algún día...

-Kaito-san... ¿E-es en serio? -pregunto sorprendida Miku.

-Claro que si, eres una chica muy linda y deseo conocerte mejor.

Miku quedo sin habla. ¿Pero que rayos sucedía? Primero Piko-kun había dicho que era linda, luego Dell que había tenido un enamoramiento con ella, luego Yuma con que tuvo un crush y Len, su propio hermano que confeso amarla. Ahora ¡¿también Kaito?!

Para cualquier chica aquello podría ser considerado el paraíso pero para la peliaqua que no sabía nada esos temas y poco podía lidiar con ellos, era desesperante e incómodo.

-Yo mejor me retiro y les dejo solos. -dijo de pronto Meiko, sacando a la menor de sus pensamientos.

Kaito observo a la castaña irse y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la aquamarina que seguía aun nerviosa y sin responder la invitación del mayor.

-¿Y bien?

-Ah... Y-yo no se si sea... una buena idea... -contesto Miku mientras bajaba la mirada y observaba sus pies.

No deseaba ver la reacción de Kaito ante su rechazo. Cerró sus ojos apretando sus pequeños puños y entonces lo recordó.

"Debes aclarar tu corazón"

-Esta bien... Esperaba esa respuesta para ser sincero. -sonrió tristemente el mayor.

-¡N-no! ¡Espera Kaito-san! -la chica de coletas intentaba arreglar todo el asunto- E-es que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero podría considerarlo...

-¿En serio? -el peliazul sonrió ampliamente mientras sus mejillas volvían a ruborizarse- sabes... Tengo una idea ¿que tal si después de clases me acompañas a comer un helado? Así planeamos todo y luego me darás tu respuesta definitiva.

-Me parece buena idea. -sonrió igual Miku, un poco mas tranquila por el plan del muchacho.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en la salida Miku-chan. -palmeo la cabeza de la menor y luego se retiro.

Ya sola, la aquamarina soltó un gran suspiro y se llevo las manos a las mejillas para darse cuenta de que estas ardían por la pena. ¿Había sido por Kaito? Si era así, entonces su decisión había sido correcta.

Solo saliendo con Kaito sabría con exactitud lo que sentía por Len. Tal vez ese mismo día resolvería todos problemas o posiblemente... Solo seria el principio de estos.

Continuara...

* * *

**Preview:**

.

"-Len para mi es como un hermano... -confeso el peliazul con seriedad sin dejar de observar a la menor."

.

"-Te amo Miku-nee... -le susurro a la peliaqua besando tiernamente su cuello- Nunca me cansare de decirlo..."

.

"-Si vas a trabajar aquí de enfermera... -sonrió maliciosa la rubia- tendrás que llevar un uniforme.

-¡¿Que?! -exclamo Miku con gran sorpresa- ¿Y-y que clase de uniforme es?

-Ya veras~ -contesto la doctora Lily sin dejar de sonreír."

.

* * *

_Algo corto y escaso de LenxMiku, lo se ;n;_

_Perdonen en serio pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo y con eso de que las clases ya empezaron estoy muy ocupada TTwTT_

_Aun así daré lo que sea de mi para que dentro de ya sea dos semanas máximo ya este la conti~~_

_Jojojo por si se preguntan el lemmon ya esta listo, fufufufu ¬u¬_

_En fin XDD hasta entonces, cuídense, bye-bye~~_

_**Atentamente:** Neko-chan :3_


End file.
